Cliché
by UnusedNotebook
Summary: He was a boy. He was also a boy. Could it be any more obvious? In yet another cliché high school AU, Link Hyrule is the varsity track star hiding in the closet, and Pit Icarus is the adorable theatre nerd he can't stop thinking about.


Chapter 1: Link the Star

It wasn't track season yet; it wasn't even tryouts. Yet, the only place to find Link Hyrule during his free time was out on the track, running. He was always there, trying to beat his records. He had friends, of course, and they were all athletes like him, though none were as dedicated. They sat by the track, eating their lunches and occasionally join the shooting star of a boy on the solid brown path.

The most curious part of this, is that Link Hyrule, an athlete to the core, had been assigned theatre for one of his classes. The boy was not an artist. Sadly, he needed the credits. He had failed to take a year of art or choir or even creative writing the whole time he'd been at Smash High, and now he had to make up for it. After a stop in the locker room to change out of his shorts and tank and dry off a bit of the sweat, he was off to class. Another friend of his, Ryu, joined him. Ryu Hoshi was a rather buff member of the wrestling team, and even less of a creative mind than Link. He too badly needed the credits that the theatre class would provide him.

When they entered the classroom, it was immediately clear that they were out of place. The rest of the class had arrived earlier, leaving Ryu and Link two seats at opposite ends of the room. They waved to each other and parted, Link running to claim the seat in the back and Ryu left with a seat in the middle left side. It was mere seconds before the teacher walked in.

"I am Ms Lucina." The woman started at once. "And I am your teacher." Link and Ryu both snickered a bit at the dull woman stating the most obvious thing, and she fixed them with a dark glare which shut them up. "This is theatre one. If you're here and a senior, you're either here for the credits or you just like theatre that much." She chuckled. "We will go around the room now. Introductions. Starting with you- "She pointed to Link, who sat in the furthest back corner. "Uh…" Link stood at her command, adjusting his green beanie.

"I'm Link Hyrule, but I'm sure you guys know that name from the trophies in the hall." He joked, and sat. The class continued on with introductions.

"Ryu Hoshi," Ryu said begrudgingly. "Talk to me and I'll fight you. Only serious inquiries looking for broken bones need apply." The class's attention was redirected yet again, to the girl beside him and so on until they reached a small brunet boy in the front right.

"Hi! I'm Pit Icarus!" He said, obviously excited. "I'm here because you guys don't have a higher theatre level. I just moved into town." He sat down, blushing a bit from embarrassment for oversharing. For whatever reason, Link found himself staring at the short boy, who wore a small gold laurel over his wild brown hair; an odd accessory. He almost didn't notice the class had continued, until the teacher called for his attention.

"Mr Hyrule. I trust you do not mind partnering with Mr Icarus. In that case, the matter is settled. Please switch to sit with your partners now, and begin discussing the project." Ryu snickered from his seat, and Link grumbled under his breath as the one he'd been staring at took the seat beside him. Before Pit could get a word in edge wise, the bell rang and Link bolted out.

Ryu and the others that they hung out with didn't take long to find Link in the weight room, doing what little he could on the treadmill before the break was over. "Hey Link, you ran from your boyfriend pretty fast," Ryu teased. The others joined in with similar commentary before Link stopped running, crossing his arms.

"I have a girlfriend." He stated. This was met with more comments, and a question of her identity. "Her name is Zelda. I met her at track camp this summer. She's a babe." He bragged, furthering the lie he was creating. "Besides, you guys know I'm straighter than a ruler." He added. The guys shrugged it off. "If you say so..." Ryu mumbled.

Chapter 2: Pit the Angel

Being a theatre enthusiast, Pit had managed to get himself into the school's drama club over the summer and was more than ready for the short play they had planned for Back-To-School night. He adjusted the tightly wound elastic straps that bound a pair of wings to his back. He was playing an angelic figure in the play that the club's president had written. Nervous and excited, the small senior looked out from behind the curtains. For a free theatre club performance, it was a large audience. He could only wonder how many were just there because Ms Lucina had offered class credit for attendance. As his eyes grazed over the compact crowd, Pit noticed his theatre class partner.

Link. It was hard to describe what Pit found so attractive about the tall blond without going into a monologue. Despite the little bit of interaction they had had, the new kid was already crushing hard. He wondered, or rather hoped, that the track star was into guys. Pit's cheeks flushed as he continued to stare at Link from behind the curtain. Tall? Check. Blond hair that framed his face perfectly? Check. His face? There was no easy way to start checking off every perfect angle and still stop in time for the show. Shaking his head, Pit closed the gap between the curtain and the wall and went back to his place backstage. Peach, the president, glanced at him as she put on her makeup for the performance.

"Someone important out there, angel boy?" Peach asked, carefully applying a new coat of mascara. "You're looking a little flushed."

Pit shook his head quickly. "No. Just nervous. But that's good right? Means I care about the performance." Peach laughed.

"Sure, kiddo. Just don't get so nervous you forget your lines." Rosalina, who was acting as stage manager, darted over.

"Curtains open in one minute. Places, please." She flitted off, giving everyone else the same warning. Pit stretched out his arms and went to the spot where his character would begin the show. He mentally ran through his lines, hopeful that he didn't mess them up when he saw Link watching. Everyone took their places, and the curtains opened.

Link. He wasn't even watching? Pit sighed softly and stepped forward to begin his lines. He nearly choked when he saw Ryu nudge Link and mutter something too softly for Pit to catch from so far away. He turned his focus to another part of the room and the play went on without another hitch.

Link watched intently, but he tried to act like he wasn't. Ryu would never stop teasing if he caught on to his best friend's behavior. He couldn't help his intrigue, still. The Pit in the classroom was another story from the Pit on the stage. He was a literal angel, actually. The boy waltzed around the stage as he spoke, a pair of feathery white wings attached to his back. Link couldn't find it in him to focus on the play, beyond staring at Pit. What was it about him that mesmerized Link so much? He just couldn't figure it. Was it the shine of his light brown hair? The small stature and playful expressions? He groaned internally. He had thought for sure he was straight. Yes, the Zelda thing had been a lie, but only to help keep up appearances. Was he gay? Did he like this… this angel of a boy who danced across the stage without a care?

The play was over as quickly as it began, and Link grunted as Ryu jabbed him in the side.

"Couldn't stop staring at your boy toy?" Ryu teased. Link laughed it off awkwardly.

"Nah dude, I was totally zoned out the whole time. Zelda, man, she says some real hot stuff." Link lied quickly. Neither of the boys noticed as Pit walked up behind them, no longer in costume.

"Tell me more about this Zelda." Ryu prodded.

"She's gorgeous, dude. Golden brown hair, a smile so bright it blinds you, and legs for days." Link went on smoothly. Pit's heart sank. So, he didn't like guys. Or, if he did, he was dating a girl already. He supposed he should have expected this, what with Link being the attractive athlete that girls tended to fawn over. Pit sighed and walked away, not interested in hearing more about the girl Link loved.

Saturday afternoon was almost blindingly sunny and the temperature was perfect. Link double checked his laces and prepared himself for the race that was about to begin. In the stands, a newly familiar head of brown hair covered in golden laurels bobbed through the crowd, finally settling on a seat at the end of the bleachers. It was only a short five minutes before the announcer's voiced boomed through the speakers.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WELCOME TO THE FIRST RACE OF OUR FALL SERIES. TODAY WE HAVE TWENTY-FOUR COMPETITORS REPRESENTING ALL SIX SCHOOLS IN THE LUCARIO DISTRICT. TWELVE WILL PLACE FOR THE NEXT COMPETITION. ATHLETES, ON YOUR MARK. GET READY. GET SET. GOOOOOOOO!"

Link bolted down the track and Pit gasped, captivated by the image. His golden hair flew back in the wind as Link darted past his competitors, his eyes filled with steely determination. If Pit was an angel, then Link was truly a shooting star.

He took first place, of course.

Chapter 3: Link and Pit the Playwrights

Whether or not Link had a girlfriend, he and Pit were still partners for the project. This being the case, Link met with Pit after the meet was over.

"Hey, thanks for waiting." He greeted Pit, his cheeks flushed. "I have to go change, but I'll meet you back here." Pit nodded in agreement, and sat back down. Link sprinted off to the locker rooms, and was back in a few minutes. Pit stood back up, an adorable grin on his face.

"Ready to go?" he asked awkwardly. Link nodded and Pit led the way to his car, the only one left in the lot. They climbed in and Pit started it off down the street, around the corner, and into the lot of an apartment complex. It was a silent drive. Link tried his best to keep his mind off of the boy next to him, and Pit tried to keep his mind off of the feelings that were developing for the boy next to him. They got out and Pit led the way again, through the lobby to the elevator. Link's brows went up when Pit pressed the button for the penthouse.

"Top floor, huh?" he started. "That's pretty impressive."

Pit shrugged. "Uh, yeah, I guess. My mom is the CEO for Skyworld so we do pretty well." Link nodded and the bell dinged, signaling their arrival. The doors slid open, and the two boys entered the quiet penthouse.

"Do you want to work on the project in here?" Pit offered, motioning to the living room. "Or we could work in the kitchen, or my room?"

Link shrugged. "Your room, I guess. That way there's no interruptions." It was hard to tell if that was really why he chose Pit's bedroom. Was he worried about interruptions? Or did he just want to see the angel's room?

Pit chuckled. "Uh, we don't have to worry about that. My mom is out of town on business as usual." He started down a hall. "But yeah, let's do the bedroom." He didn't mind the idea of being behind a closed door with the blond track star, regardless of it being just for a school project. Link followed him down the hall, and Pit opened the door to a room. "You can set your bag down anywhere, go ahead and sit wherever too. Hungry?" He blabbed nervously. Link nodded.

"Great! I can order a pizza, or uh, some Chinese, or I think we have some leftover burgers and stuff in the fridge?" He offered quickly. Link laughed.

"Anything is fine." He figured, at least for now, he could let his guard down. There was no way Pit Icarus could cause him harm or trouble. He swung his bag onto the desk chair and plopped down onto Pit's bed. Pit tossed his bag down beside the desk.

"I'll order the pizza then." Pit answered. He pulled out his phone, and dialed the closest pizza joint. "Hi! I'd like to order one…" He paused and put his hand over the receiver. "What do you like on yours?" he asked Link. Link shrugged.

"I'm not picky, but I usually like to get mushrooms and bell peppers, if that's okay with you?" Pit nodded and put in the order. After hanging up, he sat down beside Link and pulled out his laptop.

"Can you get our assignment rubric from your bag?" He asked Link. Link nodded and hopped off the bed. As he bent over his backpack and pulled out the paper, Pit couldn't help risking a glance. Yup, track was doing good things for Link. Very good things. He quickly switched his focus back to the screen as Link returned to the bed. "So what do we have to do?"

"Either preform a scene from Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, or write and perform an original romance scene." Link read. He looked up from the paper. "So Romeo and Juliet?" Pit cringed and shook his head.

"It may be hailed as the greatest romance of all time, but that play is the most overdone and underwhelming piece in the history of theatre. If we want an A, it has to be original." Link sighed.

"If you say so, Icarus." He moved closer, so that they could both view the computer screen. "So what are we going to do it about?" Pit glanced at the now much closer boy, and his cheeks reddened.

"Uh, I guess about two guys, obviously." He stuttered out. He looked away, forcing his gaze to the blank Word document. "Maybe they've been fighting over a girl, and realize they've been trying to impress each other the whole time?" he offered. Link nodded.

"Whatever you suggest, theatre boy." With that said, they launched into writing the scene. Three pages later, it was done.

"I guess we can start running through it, since it's due Monday?" Pit recommended. Link nodded. "I'll play Jace, and you play Andrew?" he nodded again.

"She doesn't love you, you know." Pit started, half reading the screen, and half focusing his attention on Link.

"I know, but Sarah doesn't love you either." Link continued it. "No matter how hard you try to romance her; she won't fall for it."

Pit nodded. Link could actually act, and he was impressed. They continued down the script to the last page.

"You were pretty cool about the whole thing…" Link read softly.

"You were too. I guess it doesn't matter, huh?" Pit spoke, his eyes darting down to Link's lips.

"It matters a little. Sure, neither of us got Sarah. But… I think we found someone else." Link sighed, leaning in. He was surprised at how easy it was to play this role.

Pit moved closer, his nose touching Link's. "Yeah… we found each other, right?" he laughed softly. His lips were mere inches from Link's at this point. Link nodded, closing his eyes.

"I guess so…"

The two boys were torn apart as the bell from the intercom rang, signaling the arrival of the pizza. They both flushed red from embarrassment. "I'll get it." Pit mumbled, and darted out of the bedroom. Link nodded, dazed. How had he let Pit get so close? This scene… thank god they only had to perform it for Ms Lucina. If Ryu ever saw that… Link would never hear the end of it. He got up and went out to the main room.

Pit walked in from the elevator, pizza in hand. "Let's eat this in the kitchen?" he offered shyly. Link nodded. He seemed to be doing a lot of that. They walked into the kitchen together and settled at the table. Pit retrieved two sodas from the fridge.

"Do you want a ride home after this?" Pit offered. "I mean, you can stay if you want. We could keep rehearsing…"

Link shook his head and swallowed the food in his mouth. "I can walk. Email me the script so I can memorize my lines."

"Alright." Pit took up a slice of pizza in his hands. "You think it's good enough?" They discussed the scene a bit more as they ate. At three, Link pushed back his chair and stood. "See you Monday, theatre boy." Pit blushed a bit and nodded, before walking him down to the lobby.

"See you, Link."

Chapter 4: Link the…Bully?

"Alright, class, sit with your partners. Turn in the print outs of your scenes and then you can spend the rest of the period practicing. At the end of class, I'll put up the list so you know when you're presenting." Lucina announced as the students flooded in with the shrill ring of the bell. Link shrugged at Ryu and went to sit beside Pit.

"Hi Link!" he greeted cheerfully. "How's your morning been?" Link shrugged, a bit tired from a late night but still in a good mood.

"Hey, Pit." He yawned, stretching. "Same as usual. You?" Pit handed their spare printout to Ms Lucina as she passed by.

"My morning has been quiet." Pit replied. "I'm almost done memorizing my lines though. You?" Link smiled a bit. Pit was always so eager, and Link couldn't help finding it cute.

"It's getting there. Guess we should keep practicing, huh?" he mused, picking up his copy of their scene. He didn't think about or mind the fact that Ryu was in the same room as them as Link and Pit launched into their lines. Maybe some part of him figured Ryu would be too busy with his own scene. They ran through a few times, with a little less intensity than they'd bring to the actual performance. Each run-through ended with their noses touching, their lips almost meeting. It felt like only minutes had passed when Ms Lucina interrupted the class to announce that their schedule was now listed on the board and that they could leave as soon as the bell rang. Pit smiled at Link as they put away their scripts.

"I can check the schedule and let you know when we're going." He offered, throwing his bag over his shoulder. Link nodded in agreement and headed out when the bell rang. He found Ryu waiting by his locker.

"Something you want to tell me dude?" Ryu greeted, crossing his arms. Link shook his head, confused.

"No, why?" he answered, putting his books in his locker.

"Because you _said_ you have a girlfriend, but then I see you in class making googly eyes with the theatre nerd." Ryu accused. Link slammed his locker shut, clearly alarmed, and turned to look at Ryu.

"DUDE. It was a _scene_. It's called _acting_." He groaned. "I already told you, I'm with Z." Ryu rolled his eyes.

"One, I haven't met this Zelda. How do I know she exists? Two, bro. Since when do you care about acting?" Link panicked as he noticed Pit's golden laurels bobbing through the crowd towards them.

"Link! Hey Link!" Pit called out as he neared, drawing their attention. "We're presenting today at lunch." He told the frustrated track star. Ryu smirked as he glanced between them.

"Ok, whatever gay boy. Scram." Link growled. Pit's face twisted, his eyes full of shock.

"Is something wrong, Link?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah, theatre freak. You exist." Link spat, control over his words lost as he agonized over Ryu outing him. Pit gasped, hurt.

"S-sorry!" He stuttered. "I'll just go! I… Uh. See you at lunch." Pit whimpered, and ran off. Link groaned and slumped against his locker. Ryu raised a brow.

"Harsh much?" He grunted at Link. Link rolled his eyes and shrugged, trying to act cool.

"It's whatever dude. Look, I'll see if Z can come down for a visit this weekend, okay?" He lied.

Ryu sighed. "Sure bro, whatever. Catch you later." He strolled off into the masses as the bell rang, signaling the next class to start. Link opened his locker again, grateful for the free period. He grabbed his phone, closed the locker, and wandered off, looking for somewhere quiet. He needed to focus on finding someone to play his fake girlfriend. He finally settled on hanging out in the empty auditorium and sat down on one of the plush seats.

As he was about to start searching the internet for cheap local actresses, he heard what sounded like a sniffle coming from a few rows behind him. Link shrugged it off. It was probably nothing, right? He began to type again, but heard the noise repeat. He set his phone down and looked behind him and noticed a tuft of golden brown hair sticking out of a hoodie.

"Pit?" he whispered across the rows. The figure's head bobbed up, glanced at Link, and then buried his face in his arms again. Link sighed and got up. It had to be Pit.

"Pit?" he whispered again, resting a hand on the figure's shoulder as he sat down.

"Go away." Pit mumbled. Link sighed.

"Dude, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean any of it." He apologized softly.

"THEN WHY DID YOU SAY IT?" Pit cried out, his hood flying off. His eyes were red and puffy, and his cheeks were stained with tears. "I… I thought there was something between us, okay Link? I didn't know you hated me." Link groaned and threw his head back against the chair.

"I don't hate you." He corrected the angel. "It's just…" he looked around them. "You can't tell anyone, okay? You have to promise." Pit nodded, rubbing his face with his sleeve.

"You swear?" Link prodded.

"Oh my fucking god. Yes, Link, I promise. Not a word!" Pit cried out. Link sighed. He couldn't believe he was actually telling someone. Let alone this short, cute, bubbly… shit. He was getting off track.

"I'm gay." Link admitted. "I have been for a long time." Pit's eyes widened with surprise.

"But don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Imaginary."

"And no one knows?"

"Not a soul."

Pit couldn't help it. He burst out laughing. Link frowned and sat back, crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry!" Pit giggled. "I don't mean," he gasped for air, "to laugh," he sputtered, "at you."

Link raised a brow. "Why are you, then?" Pit wiped away a stray tear.

"I just. I was sitting up hear crying because I have a crush on what I thought was a straight boy who hated the sight of me. It's kind of ridiculous." Link grinned a little.

"Yeah, I guess it is." He found himself adjusting Pit's laurels, which had gotten off-kilter at some point. "I don't hate you, by the way."

"What do you think of me?" Pit breathed curiously, daring to hope that his crush was well received.

"I…" Link sighed. "I might as well be honest. I like you, Pit." Pit's heart jumped and skipped a beat.

"R-Really? Why?" he dared to ask, hopeful.

Link smiled shyly. "Well, you're cute. You've got this spark, you're an incredible actor, and you're always so friendly and cheerful." He admitted. Pit blinked, taking a second to process it. He hadn't expected nearly so much. "And you?" Link asked. Pit blushed brightly.

"What isn't to like?" he burst out. "Your tall, gorgeous, and you're an incredible athlete. You're a better actor than I could have hoped, and you give off this, this," he waved his hands. "You have this je ne sais quoi. It's a French term for a quality I can't begin to describe."

The two boys smiled brightly at each other, relieved to have this off their chests. Pit rubbed Link's hand softly.

"This doesn't change anything…" Link mumbled. "I still can't come out yet. I'm just not ready, Pit. I'm sorry." Pit shrugged.

"You don't have to come out to be with me, at least not immediately. I don't mind hiding. In fact, I could even help you with your Zelda problem." He offered. Link looked down at him curiously, and Pit continued. "Theatre nerd, remember? Disguise is easy. I can disguise myself as a girl and act as if I'm Zelda." Link grabbed Pit's hand.

"You would do that for me?" he murmured, his tone a mix of grateful and surprised. Pit nodded. "I can't thank you enough, Pit. This is amazing." He didn't kiss Pit, not yet. They were interrupted by the bell, signaling the next period. "I'll see you at lunch." He assured the petite boy who was saving his reputation.

"I'll see you, Link." Pit agreed, and they went their separate ways. Hours later, they met for their presentation behind closed doors. Lucina watched over the edge of her glasses.

"We found each other, right?" Pit mused, as Link's eyes fluttered shut.

"I guess so."

And, this time, their lips met.

Chapter 5: Pit the Softie

"Are you out?" Link asked curiously, staring up at the ceiling. His fingers curled, holding Pit's hand tighter. Pit nodded.

"I was practically born out," he chuckled. "With all the theatre costumes there wasn't enough room in the closet for me." Link snorted and glanced over at the angel.

"Cute."

"I try." Pit nodded, giving Link's hand a squeeze. He couldn't believe his luck.

Link didn't hate him. Link didn't have a girlfriend. Link liked him. Him, the dorky theatre nerd, when he could have anybody else on earth. The golden haired track star was a dream come true… and he had really soft hands. Pit moved their hands down from above their heads and moved closer, resting his head on Link's chest. He hummed appreciatively. This was nice. This was better than nice, actually. It was perfect. The entire penthouse to themselves, no barriers and no awkward silences. Wait. The entire penthouse to themselves… Pit let his imagination run wild for a moment with all the possibilities before calming himself. This wasn't the time for that, not yet. He wasn't going to let anything ruin this afternoon.

Link sighed softly. "Hey Pit." Pit looked up at Link, waiting for him to continue. "I like you." Pit smiled brightly.

"I like you too, Link." He giggled, daring to reach up and give him a kiss on the cheek. Link grinned and planted a kiss squarely on his forehead. Pit sat up suddenly.

"We should do something." He suggested. "We shouldn't waste such a peaceful afternoon just laying here." Link took the angel by the wrists and pulled him back down on top of him.

"No, I like it right here." He argued. "It's comfortable and you're here and there's no one to judge us." Pit blushed and nodded, closing his eyes.

"Alright, sounds good." He agreed. Link smiled and closed his eyes, too. He was unbelievably happy. It was weird to think that less than 48 hours ago he had been afraid of exactly this. He liked Pit, and he liked him a lot. The sparkling little nerd had this way of being that made everything seem brighter. He wasn't afraid of anything and the more Link stayed there with him, the more he wanted to do something big for his angel. He didn't know what yet, he just knew it had to be amazing just like the laurel wearing boy. Link rubbed Pit's back gently with his free hand as they laid there. Pit nuzzled him gently, and they stayed like that for the majority of the afternoon.

At some point, of course, they had to get up again. Link had a curfew, and they both had homework that wouldn't get done if the distraction was still present. Link wanted to argue that Pit wasn't a distraction; a distraction was miniscule, an excuse you gave yourself that lasted five seconds. Pit was an all-consuming blaze of light and sunshine. Every moment Link spent with him made him feel more and more alive.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Link." Pit told him cheerfully, as they waited for the elevator down. His eyes widened with shock and then fluttered close as Link suddenly pulled him in, kissing him deeply and lovingly on the mouth. Their last kiss had been at the end of the scene. This one was so much more. This kiss for show had been tender and cautious and distant. This kiss was real, it was here, and it was setting them both on fire.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Pit." Link nodded, and got in the elevator.

Ch6: Pit the Crossdresser

"Ready?" Pit asked, when Link finally appeared behind the bleachers, still sweating from his quick run around the track. Link nodded and they walked off to the car. Pit wanted to take his hand, but knew it was taboo while they were still at school. Link gave him an appreciative nod and they got in Pit's car.

"So where are we going?" Link asked, confused. He and Pit hadn't talked much during school, so he only knew it had something to do with "Zelda".

"A thrift store, next town over," Pit explained. "Need wardrobe for operation Z and no one will see us there." Link let out a short laugh.

"Plan Z, I like it. Simple." He rested his hand palm up on the rest, letting Pit take it as they travelled out of town. Pit nodded.

"Have you given any thought to how Zelda looks?" he asked curiously. "How she dresses and all that?"

Link shrugged. "I guess a dress. Maybe Purple? Has to be absolutely stunning or the guys'll give me shit." He paused, thinking. "You'll need a wig."

"That's our second stop. Clothes first." Pit steered, sliding into a parking lot. Link leaned over after unbuckling.

"I owe you for this, angel boy. So much." He mumbled, resting his forehead on Pit's.

"Angel boy?" the driver mused. "I like that. It's sweet." Link grinned and closed the gap between their mouths, sending them into a deep kiss that lasted a while. Their lips moved in sync, and they only stopped when Pit could no longer breathe. Link blushed brightly, his cheeks a furious red. Pit giggled, his own lips a pleasant pink.

"Come on, 'boyfriend'," he joked, "Let's shop." Oddly enough, Link found he didn't mind the fake title. Knowing that nobody they knew would be around, Link took Pit's hand without hesitation as they went from the car into the quiet store. Pit pulled him off towards the women's section and began pulling out different garments, which he piled into Link's arms. He continued on into the undergarments, picking out a rather heavily padded bra. He pulled Link again, to the dressing rooms. "Come in with me?" he offered. "I'll need you to zip me up." Link nodded dumbly and followed him into the stall, settling on the lone plastic chair, his arms full of women's clothing. Pit whipped off his shirt quickly, but hesitated at the pants.

"I'll look away." Link promised, averting his gaze as the boy slid out of his jeans. Link blushed furiously just thinking about what he was blinding himself from. His pile lightened as Pit pulled on the bra, struggling a bit with the clips, and then the first outfit.

It was a grey mini skirt with a purple t-shirt first, but neither of them was feeling it. Then it was a greyish purple blob that only made them laugh. After, a purple dress with ruffles on the chest that made Pit look 12. The last dress, a simple purple dress with lace sleeves, hugged Pit in a surprisingly attractive manner. They agreed that it was perfect, and put the rest on a discard rack. Link brought in some shoes that Pit had described, and they found a good pair as well, low black heeled sandals. Pit changed again, not minding Link's gaze, and they went to pay for the outfit. Pit pulled out his wallet first.

"No, I got this." Link stopped him, pulling out his own. "You're doing me this favor, I'm at least paying." Pit sighed and nodded. They returned to the car, where Pit made a call.

"She?" he paused. "Hey, it's Pit. You got that long wig still? ...Bangs, little curly? Same color as my hair?" The call lasted a few minutes. "Alright, I'm just down the street. Be there soon. You're the best!" Link didn't question it. They pulled up in front of a building with a sign that read 'Wii Trainer Yoga Studio'. Pit disappeared into the building, and returned with a wig and a triumphant smile. "Got it!" he declared to Link. They went back to his apartment, and he pushed Link onto the couch playfully. "Gimme ten minutes."

He jogged off into another room with the clothes and wig, giggling. Link waited patiently.

"Close your eyes." Pit called after the time was up, followed by the clicking of heels on the floor. "Open them."

Pit made a fantastic girl. Link almost thought it was someone else.

"I present Zel—"Pit was cut off as Link pulled him close, kissing him again.

"You," Link declared, "Are amazing."

Chapter 7: Link the "Heterosexual"

Pit adjusted his wig, making sure that the cap didn't show, before moving on to touching up his makeup. Link glanced over at him.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Link asked nervously. "I can always cancel." Pit shook his head.

"We're doing this, Link. I never back down. If pretending to be your girlfriend is what it takes to keep you happy, it's what I'll do." Pit paused, blushing. "I'd do anything to keep you happy." Link blushed and squeezed his angel's hand.

"Thank you." He replied softly. His phone started to ring.

"Hello? Hey Ryu. Mhm. Yeah. We're right outside, just pulled up. Z wanted to give her makeup a quick fix, first impressions and all that. Be right in. See you." He slid his phone into his coat pocket. "Ready?" he asked his "girlfriend".

Pit nodded quickly. "Let's go!" he chirped, his voice more feminine. Link smiled gratefully and they got out of the car, holding hands as they walked into the café. Ryu noticed them and waved them over to his table in the corner, a booth surrounded by windows. He stood as they approached.

"Link, hey!" He greeted, and held out a hand to Pit. "You must be the lovely Zelda I've heard so much about." He offered smoothly, "I'm Ryu, Link's friend." He turned back to Link. "Hope you don't mind, but Mario, Ash, and Cloud are on the way too. They're dying to meet the legendary Zelda." Link shrugged awkwardly.

"It's fine." He stopped and looked affectionately at Pit. "You don't mind, do you angel?" He checked, squeezing his hand.

"Not at all!" Pit smiled, his (or is it her, now?) eyes sparkling. "I'm absolutely thrilled to meet all your friends, babe." Link kissed his forehead and the three sat, Link and Pit opposite of Ryu.

"Hungry? Thirsty?" Ryu offered, his eyes glinting. "It's on me today." Link shook his head, but Pit nodded.

"I'd love a vanilla frappe, if it's not any trouble?" Pit grinned politely. Ryu nodded and went over to the counter to order, a good 10 feet away. Pit leaned into Link, resting his head on his shoulder. "Ryu is totally buying it!" He whispered excitedly. Link chuckled. "And this dress is surprisingly comfortable for long term wear. Who'd have thought?" He reached up and kissed Link gently. "Don't worry, okay?" He pecked him again, quickly. "I've got this." Ryu came back, drinks in hand and friends in tow. Mario, Ash, and Cloud joined his side of the table, since there was more space and less chance of feeling awkward. Pit introduced himself cheerfully.

"Hi guys! I'm Zelda, but I'm sure you all know that!" he shook each of their hands. "You must be Mario, Ash, and Cloud! Ryu said you were coming." He took a sip of his frappe. "My, Ryu is such an interesting name. Half the time I feel like I'm going to slip up and call him Ryan or something!" he giggled, covering his mouth. "Sorry, I sure can talk a lot."

The guys smiled at her, a little surprised. They hadn't actually expected a girl to show up. They continued talking for a bit, Link just relaxing and keeping an arm around his faux girlfriend. He was only pulled in when Ryu spoke again. "So, you and Link met at track camp?" he started. "When did you guys start dating?"

"Maybe about a week after it ended?" Link lied. "There wasn't time for dating during, you know how hard I push… not that Z doesn't work just as hard." He squeezed Pit gently.

"You guys kiss yet?" Ryu prodded. Pit nodded eagerly.

"Oh, all the time. This one, you just can't stop him. Once you get away from people, he only stops for air!" he giggled again.

"Give us a kiss then." Ryu pushed. "A little proof of the relationship if you don't mind. Link's been without a girlfriend so long I honestly believed he might be gay for some lame theatre nerd." Link's cheeks burned. He was starting to get a little frustrated with Ryu's treatment of Pit. Pit may have loved theatre, and he was a nerd, but it was in a cute way. He definitely wasn't lame or weird like Ryu always seemed to be saying. Pit poked Link's arm, bringing him back to the real world.

"Yeah, of course." Link agreed, and pulled Pit just a smidge closer, so he was nearly on his lap. He leaned in and they kissed, deep and quick. Ryu sat back, satisfied. Pit took a long sip of his drink, his cheeks pink. "Well, Z and I should head out. Have to get her home, the poor girl just piles on her own homework load." Link lied.

Ryu nodded and stood. "I'll walk you guys out," he insisted. The pair shook their heads.

"Nah, it's cool. We'll see you Monday." Link argued, guiding Pit out of the café and waving goodbye. He breathed a sigh of relief as they piled into Link's car, which he'd insisted on taking since Pit's might get recognized. Pit chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"Let's get out of here and back to my apartment." Pit suggested, buckling up. "So I can get out of this costume and into your arms." Link smiled softly and took Pit home.

"Think they really bought it?" Link asked worriedly as Pit plopped down beside him on the bed, back to normal. Pit nodded, laying back with him.

"Of course, Link. Relax." He soothed, rubbing Link's hand with his thumb.

"I can't, Pit. What if they caught on? What if I'm outed to the whole school?" he groaned. Pit vaulted out of his relaxed position and sat on Link's lap, his legs on either side of Link's hips.

"You need a distraction, and I'm more than happy to oblige." He pressed his lips against Link's, and it was only seconds before the elfish track star gave in and kissed him back. Pit pressed closer, his hands finding their way into Link's golden hair as the kiss deepened and grew in intensity. The worries were soon forgotten as they drew closer, their chests pressed together and their lips moving in sync. Link's cheeks reddened with heat as they kept at it; he had never expected Pit to be so intense and passionate. Pit tugged at the bottom of Link's shirt, and Link allowed him to pull it off. As Pit's lips found their way downward, trailing kisses and love bites, two things were sure:

Link definitely wasn't thinking about Ryu, and he clearly wasn't going home anytime soon.

Chapter 8: Link the Exposed

Link didn't think about Ryu again until Monday, when he arrived at school to see Ryu hanging around Pit. He approached quietly, hoping to catch what his best friend was saying without being noticed.

"So, angel boy, what did you do this weekend?" Ryu flirted, his arm resting against Pit's locker.

"Just homework." Pit lied with ease, but Ryu didn't stop.

"Hot little thing like you, alone all weekend? That's unbelievable. Maybe I could keep you company this next one." He teased. "After all, we're both single, and you're just adorable." Link coughed awkwardly, his face burning with jealousy, and Ryu smirked. "Come on… Zelda." Pit's eyes flashed with recognition, but he tried to carry on.

"What? Who's Zelda?" he feigned ignorance, playing with his laurel.

"Oh come on, you guys didn't really think you could fool me, right?" he asked, turning to face Link. "You're my best friend since 5th grade. I knew you were gay the minute you started staring Pit down in theatre class. You'd never looked at any girl like that!" Link stepped back, his expression slightly fearful.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He lied nervously. "I would never go near that theatre freak, not even if I didn't have Zelda. You met her, you know she's real." Ryu rolled his eyes, frustrated.

"I'm not going to out you, bro. I just want you to be honest with me. I know about you guys." Ryu insisted, his tone almost frantic. "We're best friends. Why would you lie to me?" Link groaned, pushing his hands through his own hair, and he glanced desperately at Pit.

"Guys, auditorium. Now." Pit interjected, and grabbed both of them by the wrists. "Forget homeroom. This needs to be sorted out." He pulled the two larger, more athletic boys behind him to the auditorium, surprisingly unnoticed by other students.

"Ryu, can you give us a sec?" Pit asked, and made him wait just outside the auditorium. He pulled Link in with him. "Tell him." He whispered softly. "I don't want to cause trouble for you with your best friend."

Link shook his head stubbornly. "If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have made you cry."

"And if it wasn't for that," Pit countered, "We wouldn't have gotten closer. You making me cry made you apologize and fess up." He kissed Link's cheek quickly. "I'll be right there beside you the whole time." Link stared down at his tiny lover for a moment, thinking.

"Alright, fine." He succeeded, hugging Pit. The angel soon let Ryu join them inside. He indicated for the boys to sit, and took the seat at the end. Link breathed in deeply, and then exhaled.

"You're right, okay?" he admitted. "I'm gay, and I really like Pit. But you can't tell anyone." Ryu laughed.

"I called it dude. And I'm not gonna out you, that's your business. So what are you guys?" he asked curiously.

Link looked over at Pit, unsure. The angelic theatre boy took his hand, and nodded. "Boyfriends." They said at the same time, before laughing. They were actually official; neither of them had thought about this before. It was a weirdly perfect way for this to have turned out.

Chapter 9: Pit the Guest

Another lazy Wednesday afternoon was spent enjoying each other's company at Pit's place after school. They lay in his bed, their fingers interlocked and the conversation sporadic and quiet. Pit moved from his position next to Link, finding his way into the strong athlete's arms yet again.

"I'm glad we had that conversation with Ryu." He mumbled, playing with Link's hand.

Link opened his eyes and looked down at the cheerful brunet. "Why's that?" Pit looked back at him, his eyes bright and mischievous.

"Because now I can call you my boyfriend!" he teased. "Link has a boyfriend, Link has boyfriend." He sing-songed, before dissolving into laughter. Link chuckled and adjusted his position to better look at Pit.

"Yes, I do, and he's incredibly cute and extremely goofy." Link smiled, and messed with Pit's hair. Pit blushed and sat up.

"My boyfriend is cuter than yours." He challenged.

"Oh yeah? Wanna bet?" Link grinned. Pit nodded.

"My boyfriend is tall and muscular and blond." He started, giggling.

"Well my boyfriend is adorably short and talented and has the cutest laugh." Link countered, playing along.

"My boyfriend is the fastest guy on the track and has pretty blue eyes." Pit commented.

"My boyfriend is the friendliest, most outgoing little theatre nerd and has even prettier blue eyes."

"My boyfriend is a better actor than I had expected and has the softest lips."

"My boyfriend is a ray of sunshine who gives the sweetest kisses."

"My boyfriend gives the most amazing cuddles and looks fantastic in his letterman jacket." Pit used. Link sat up suddenly and took off his jacket, placing it around Pit's shoulders.

"My boyfriend looks like the most adorable thing in the universe wearing my jacket and should definitely do it more often." He mused. Pit flushed pink and tugged the jacket around him, slipping his arms through the sleeves.

"I'm keeping this. I'll wear it to school and when I'm out and just around the house when I miss you." Pit murmured, buttoning the too-big-for-him letterman jacket. Link looked down at him affectionately, not even trying to take his jacket back. He leaned down and kissed the angel softly, his hand cupping Pit's cheek. Pit reached up, grasping Link's hand so he wouldn't move it and closed his eyes, returning the kiss.

"I love you…" Pit mumbled, too quiet to hear though they were pressed together.

"What was that?" Link asked, furrowing his brow.

Pit blushed brightly, realizing he had actively voiced it, though thankfully too quietly to be heard. He shrugged, trying to play it cool. "Nothing. Just wondering if you wanted to stay and have dinner with me. It gets a little lonely." He offered. Link reached over to the nightstand and picked up his phone.

"Let me check with my mom first, since we don't have a project as an excuse this week." He answered, and started texting. Pit sighed with relief, thankful he had covered his blunder. He didn't want to scare Link off; the tall blond was the best thing to ever happen to him. He couldn't believe how happy Link made him. He waited patiently, playing with the long jacket sleeves. He was only pulled from his thoughts about Link when his boyfriend finally spoke again.

"I can stay," He started happily, "But there is a condition." Pit nodded quickly, eager to do all he could to keep his present company. "She wants you to come over for dinner and possibly sleepover tomorrow. She feels bad that you have to be here alone all the time."

"A sleepover with you? Hmmm… I dunno…" Pit paused. "Of course! Hell yeah I want to spend a night with you." Link smiled softly.

"What's for dinner, then?"

The following day, Pit packed a set of clothes for the next day and few other necessities in an extra bag, and allowed Link to pick him up and drive them to school. The pair parked at the lot outside of the track, which was always empty due to its distance from all actual classrooms. Link frowned slightly.

"Could I have my jacket back? Just for school." He asked nervously. Pit pouted, and tried to fix Link with puppy dog eyes. "Pit, you know I love seeing you in my jacket, but Ryu is the only one who knows about us." Link sighed. "You and I both know that you wearing my jacket would be a red flag for the entire school." He kissed Pit's forehead gently. "Please? You can have it the minute we're alone again."

Pit groaned and gave in, unbuttoning the jacket. "As you wish." He said, handing the jacket over. He wondered if Link would get the reference to the Princess Bride (in which saying 'As you wish' actually was code for 'I love you'.), but judging by the lack of change in his expression as he put the jacket on himself, Link didn't catch it. Link leaned over and kissed Pit again once his jacket was on, this time on the mouth. "Come on, let's get to class. You don't mind waiting during track again, do you?"

Pit shook his head. He never minded. He loved to watch the star shooting around the track, looking completely free of all the pressures he faced.

Pit got to wear Link's jacket again for the track practice. Link didn't want the extra heat while running, and to anyone who asked, he was just holding it for his friend. He sat at the bottom of the bleachers, watching his boyfriend dreamily. It didn't take much watching and waiting for it to be over, and they were soon back in the car again. Pit chattered cheerfully about a play as they drove to Link's home, which he'd never been to before. When they pulled up, Link pointed to a small loft above the garage.

"That's my room." He pointed out. He grabbed Pit's bags and his own and they went into the main house. They were immediately greeted by a short blond boy, who shared his coloring with Link.

"This is Colin, my brother," he introduced. "Col, this is my friend Pit from school." Pit lit up as he began talking to the child.

"Hi Colin! I'm Pit!" he smiled brightly. "Link didn't say he had a little brother." He held a hand out to the grinning boy. Colin shook it eagerly.

"I'll tell mom and dad you're home, they're out back." He told Link, and ran out. He came back in minutes later, parents in tow.

"Pit, my parents. Mom, Dad this is Pit Icarus. He's in my theatre class." Link introduced again. Pit grinned and stuck his hand out politely. "Pleased to meet you, Mr and Mrs Hyrule!" Link's parents laughed lightly.

"Please, call me Uli." His mother insisted, "And my husband is Rusl. No need to be formal." She was a kind, pretty woman, and Pit could easily see where Link got his looks. The night flew by and soon he and Link were sharing the bed above the garage, the door locked.

"Tonight was great." Pit bubbled, pulling Link's arms tighter around him. "Your parents are so nice, and Colin is so adorable! The food was-" Link cut him off.

"Pit."

"Yeah?"

"I want to come out." Link whispered quietly. Pit turned to look at him.

"Already? Why?"

"Because I love… being with you, and I want to stop hiding it. I want you to be able to wear my jacket. I want to be able to kiss you goodbye without parking 15 minutes away from the classrooms. I want you, Pit. You're my boyfriend and I want to enjoy it. I don't care what they say anymore… We'll start tomorrow morning, with my parents." He kissed Pit's cheek. "Goodnight, Pit."

"Goodnight, Link."

Chapter 10: Pit the Bystander

Pit woke up to Link scooting around him and off the bed silently. He sleepily watched his boyfriend through half open eyes. Link had lost his shirt sometime in the night. Pit wondered if he was dreaming. The idea that this star, the absolutely gorgeous blond athlete could be his boyfriend… it was pure fantasy. Yeah, definitely the pure version of the fantasy, especially with how Link looked without his shirt on. Track had made the boy lean and muscular all at once, and the rear view wasn't bad either. Shaking his head, Pit broke free from his reverie. Link looked back at him, now holding a towel and fresh clothing.

"Morning, angel." Link grinned. "I'm just gonna take a quick shower. You mind waiting up?" Pit sat up, a teasing smirk playing at his lips.

"I could always join you." Pit mused. Link's face reddened quickly and he held his towel and clothing tighter.

"Better not." He blushed, moving towards the bathroom. "We could get caught." Pit laughed.

"Alright, if you say so babe." He teased. "Waiting it is." Link smiled gratefully.

"I won't be long, just a quick rinse." He promised, and went to take his shower. Pit sat on the bed still, looking around at Link's bedroom. His own little place above the garage… that was convenient. More secluded. He looked around and noticed that Link only had a few pictures; a photo booth strip with Ryu and some girl, and picture of his brother. Nothing else. He noted that he'd have to take care of it. Maybe once Link was out, they could have a date somewhere with a photo booth, out in public, and they could take pictures. That would be nice. He continued to think about the endless possibilities ahead of he and Link. He loved how shy the tall boy was about intimacy. You would have thought that the godly athletic superstar type would be more dominant, and he liked it that way. He finally got up and changed his clothes, starting just as Link was coming out of the bathroom— pure coincidence, mind you. The petite boy quickly slipped out of his shirt and pajama pants and into jeans and a t-shirt. He glanced longingly at the letterman jacket, but decided to leave it until after Link came out. Link shook his head and put the jacket on Pit's shoulders.

"Wear it." He insisted. "Today's the day." Pit nodded softly and pulled the jacket on, leaving it unbuttoned this time. He took the hand Link offered, grabbed his backpack, and followed him out the door and down the steps into the main house. Link put their bags on the coat rack and sat at the table. Uli was dishing out waffles. "Mom, Dad, we gotta talk." Link started, once everyone was seated and eating.

Uli and Rusl looked up from their plates expectantly. Colin kept chewing, not seeming particularly interested. "Yes, dear?" Uli asked. Link decided to dive right in. There was no other way.

"I'm gay and Pit is my boyfriend." He spat out quickly. Rusl raised his brow, and glanced at Uli.

"That's fine dear." She smiled warmly and kept eating. Link and Pit looked at each other, a bit confused but pleased by how easy it had been. "Pit, you're welcome over any time." She added, and Pit nodded cheerfully.

"Can someone get the phone?" Colin interrupted the conversation. Everyone looked at him, confused.

"The phone isn't—" Rusl started, but was cut off.

"BECAUSE I FREAKIN CALLED IT!" Colin yelled, bursting into a fit of laughter. Link and Pit shrugged, amused but not overly so, and took their plates to the sink. Rusl and Uli returned to their meal.

"Later guys." Link waved, picking up his bag. Pit waved, a little bouncier.

"Thank you guys for having me! It was nice to meet you all." As they headed out the door, the pair hear Rusl speak to Uli.

"You owe me ten bucks."

Being out at school was Link's next step. He figured it would be easy. Just walk in holding hands, right? He didn't care about the possibility of judgement. If Ryu accepted him, the rest of the school was a piece of cake. Link looked over at Pit nervously as they parked, this time in the normal parking lot. No sense in hiding if they were just going to flaunt it the minute they walked in, right? Pit leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"You've got this, babe. We've got this. You are so brave, and you don't even half to be. I'll be by your side the entire time." He assured, and squeezed Link's hand. Link nodded slowly.

"Let's do this." Images raced through his head. People judging and jeering, pushing and calling names. That wouldn't happen, right? His family had all seen it coming. Surely school couldn't be any harder.

The minute both boys were out of the car, their fingers were tangled together. They walked in. Pit cheerful, Link nervous. But nobody seemed to care. Only one person seem put out. Ilia, a girl he'd known in passing since freshman year, stopped by Link's locker when they stopped to get his books.

"Guess it wouldn't work out if I asked you out like I'd been planning, huh?" she joked. "Good for you, Hyrule." Ryu stopped by, too.

"Good for you guys." He nodded approvingly, "Happened sooner than I thought. Link was so far in the closet, I found Narnia first." He teased.

It was an easy day, almost as easy as being with each other.

Chapter 11: Link the Lover

Finally out and able to be public with his boyfriend, Link and Pit couldn't have been a happier pair. They spent every waking moment together they could, in their one class together, in between classes, lunch; you name it, the pair was inseparable. Ryu didn't mind. It had been a while since he'd seen his best friend this happy.

Link preferred to spend his afternoon's at Pit's penthouse, alone together. They kissed and cuddled, and watched movies together. They did homework and played games and sometimes cooked. The one thing they hadn't done was each other. The boys had been tempted, of course. But it hadn't felt right to do it while they were still hiding, and Link hadn't been with a guy yet so he was all the more nervous. He avoided the topic, a little skittish.

That Tuesday, they were watching a movie together. It was some comedy they'd both seen a million times, but neither cared. They weren't paying attention. Pit had somehow ended up in Link's lap, and their lips were pressed together, parting only for air and to let their tongues in. "Link…" Pit sighed, moving his lips down to Link's neck as he tugged at the golden boy's shirt. He didn't have real words right then, only the ability to say his lover's name again and again. They were teenagers and they were together. This was the natural progression for their relationship, Pit had convinced himself. He could finally do what he'd been fantasizing since the day he'd had to distract Link from his worries. He continued to trail kisses downward, reaching for Link's zipper next. A large hand appeared on his, stopping him.

"Pit." Link shook his hand. "Not today, please." Pit nodded softly.

"I'm sorry." He murmured, kissing Link's cheek. "I don't mean to push you. I just… I want to show you how I feel, Link."

"How do you feel, Pit?" Link asked curiously, and he paused the movie so that they had some quiet. "You haven't said much about it lately."

Pit's eyes fixed on his boyfriend's sapphire eyes, which showed a mix of concern, curiosity, and affection. He decided today was the day. He would finally do it. "Link."

"Yes."

"I…" he inhaled deeply, ready to take the leap. "I love you. I'm in love with you, Link. I tried to say it before but it wouldn't come out. I love you." His eyes shone with excitement as he repeated himself. "I love you, Link Hyrule!" he yelled. Link blushed deeply, processing his words.

"You love me?" he asked quietly, looking carefully at the bubbly brunet boy. Pit nodded quickly. Link smiled widely and let out a deep sigh of relief. "I love you too, Pit. Honest to gods I do." Pit gave an angelic sounding cry of joy and hugged him tightly, leaving a chaste kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

"I'm sorry again, for pushing you. I wasn't sure how to say it…" he kissed him gently.

"I want to say it that way, too." Link admitted. "I just didn't want either of us to get hurt if we didn't feel the same way." Pit giggled, holding his hands. Link still hadn't put his shirt back on, and an impressive number of hickies were still fading from the last encounter. "Why don't…" he decided to take the plunge. "Let's go to your room for a bit, Pit."

Pit's eyes widened with understanding and he nodded quickly. The two boys got off the couch, and Link picked up his shirt, taking it with them. Pit bounced ahead and was waiting on the bed, eager.

"Maybe not all the way, but I'm willing to try." Link promised, and sat beside him. The two began kissing again, and Pit ran a gentle hand down his abdomen. He thin fingers skillfully undid the zipper of Link's jeans as they kept kissing, deep and slow. His hand slid into Link's pants, under the band of the grey briefs. He was slow and gentle, careful not to go to fast with the shyer, inexperienced athlete. They kept in that position, their mouths moving together and Pit's hand gently making its way down. He found what he was searching for and began to rub gently, awakening the urges that Link had been so careful with. The kiss became harder, deeper, more desperate. Pit continued to rub and stroke, bringing the member to almost full length. "I love you." He whispered against Link's lips.

"I love you, too." Link whispered back.

They didn't notice the ding of the elevator. They didn't notice the sound of a suitcase's wheels on the granite floors. They did notice a voice.

"Pit?" a woman's voice, closer to the bedroom door every second. Link's shirt was gone, but Pit could at least remove his hand before the door swung open.

"Hi Mom!" he greeted awkwardly. Palutena stood in his doorway, clearly a bit shocked. Her son so disheveled, a boy in his bed with no shirt and an obvious bulge. It was clear to anyone who looked that Pit was in charge between the pair.

"Pit?" she stared, her jaw hanging. "Pit, are you gay?"

Chapter 12: Pit the Surprise

Pit slid off his bed and onto his feet, and handed Link his shirt from off the ground. The suddenly very awkward blond slid his t-shirt back on quickly.

"Uh, yeah? You didn't realize?" Pit answered Palutena, who was still gaping in the doorway. Palutena shook her head.

"How long?"

Pit rolled his eyes, annoyed with his mother for noticing so little. "How long what? How long do I take to get home from school? How long is the ideal dick? How long do I wait to eat dinner before realizing you won't be home?" The usually cheerful angel was a fireball when angered.

Palutena sighed softly. "Pit, how long have you been gay and I didn't notice?" she clarified. The green haired woman was clearly tired from her flight home, and she had hoped to just spend a normal night in with her son.

"All my life, mother." He growled bitingly. Palutena's eyebrows flew up, making her shock obvious.

"But you've mentioned dating girl's before! Marth? Robin?" she insisted, confused.

"Both of them were guys, mom. I've never liked girls." Palutena took a deep breath, taking in the new information.

"Alright, better late than never, right?" she offered. "At least I know now." She turned to look more at Link. "Is this your boyfriend?" Pit nodded and tried to cool off before he spoke.

"This is Link, Link Hyrule." He introduced. "Link, this is my mom, Palutena Icarus." Link smiled awkwardly and stood to shake her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am." He offered politely. "I finally get to meet the woman who raised this angel." Palutena smiled softly.

"The pleasure is all mine, young man. I trust you've been taking good care of my son?" Link nodded quickly. She chuckled. "You've got good taste, Pit. He's quite handsome and his manners are above par for a high school boy." Pit began to smile again, glad that she hadn't gone into major shock over his sexuality and that she liked his boyfriend.

"I know, mom. He's amazing." Pit squeezed his boyfriend around the waist. "You should see him on the track, he's like a shooting star." Palutena grinned.

"The athlete and the theatre star. How obvious." She joked. Pit nodded, still a little frustrated with his mother. She could see how tense he was feeling. "I'm sorry for being so busy lately." She apologized. "Why don't I make up for it? Dinner and a movie, my treat. With both of you."

Pit looked up at his boyfriend hopefully and Link grinned. "I'd love to, Ms Icarus. Just let me check with my parents." He grabbed his phone and called.

"Mom? Hey, can I do dinner and a movie with Pit and his mom tonight? Yeah, she's back. Really? Yeah, sure let me ask." He put his hand on the receiver. "Do you mind if I stay the night? My brother is having a sleepover and they wanted to use my room." He asked Palutena hopefully. She nodded kindly. For the boy who made her son so happy, she'd make any exception. Link smiled brightly and went back to his call. "Ms Icarus says that's fine with her. Yeah, I keep a change in my gym bag. Okay, see you." He hung up.

"Thank you so much, Ms Icarus. You're very kind." He told Palutena gratefully. The statuesque woman laughed lightly.

"Please, call me Palutena. It's no trouble. So where would you guys like to eat?" she asked. "Any place you want, I'm starving." They began to discuss plans for the evening and settled on Red Robin, and seeing the newest Disney movie in theatres. As they drove to the restaurant, Palutena glanced at the lovers in her rear-view mirror. "Now, Link. We do have a number of spare rooms, but if you wish so you're more than welcome to stay with Pit. I can trust that neither of you end up pregnant." She chuckled. Pit flushed red at the insinuation.

"Moooom." He groaned, face palming. Link laughed awkwardly, his cheeks pink.

"Thank you for your blessing, Ms— I mean Palutena. But we aren't quite there yet. I prefer to take things slow, since Pit is the first guy I've dated." He admitted. He wasn't sure why he was so willing to spill all the details to this woman, but he didn't mind it. He was glad his boyfriend's mom was so accepting. She nodded appreciatively.

"Thank you for your honesty, Link. I appreciate it." She responded, parking the car. "Are you newly outed?" she asked curiously, as they all walked into the building together. Link squeezed Pit's hand. "Yes, actually. Pit is the one who helped me realize these feelings." As they sat down to their meal together, Link and Pit recapped their whole story to the very attentive woman across the table. It was a wonderful night for all of them. Palutena got a chance to reconnect to her son, Link gained a new confidante, and Pit was able to hear more details of Link's feelings for him. They were all incredibly happy by the late hour they got home at. Palutena yawned as they stepped out of the elevator and into the penthouse.

"I'm beat. You boys have a nice night, and I'll see you tomorrow morning." She waved, and went off to her room. Link followed Pit into the room where this had all begun for them. Pit took off his shirt as he climbed into bed, and tugged off his jeans as well. He hung Link's jacket carefully on his bedpost, not noticing the way Link was looking at him.

Link was looking at his boyfriend in a way that surprised him. He'd never gotten around to seeing Pit without a shirt besides that day in the dressing room, and this was a completely different situation. The angelic boy was down to just his briefs, and Link had to admit he appreciated the view. For a theatre nerd, Pit was actually really toned. Link shrugged off the waves of desire sweeping through him as best he could and took his own clothes off before sliding into the bed. Pit felt the heat of Link's almost bare body against his own and his cheeks flushed with fire. "Link." He murmured.

"Yeah Pit?" a sleepy voice sounded back.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Pit." Link murmured, his eyes closed. Pit turned over so they were chest to chest and kissed Link deeply, sending sparks flying between the pair.

It was going to be a long night.

Chapter 13: Pit the Dreamer

Pit woke up alone, confused and reaching out in the dim light of morning for his lover. "Link?" he called out, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. The blond was missing and his room looked different too. His bed was larger, and in the center of the room instead of pushed against a wall. The posters were gone, and there was a shelf of medals and trophies. "Link?" he called out again. He got up and tugged a robe around his body— a robe he had never seen before. It was all very confusing. He walked out of the bedroom cautiously, and noticed that furniture had been moved and paint colors changed. How long had he been sleeping? He walked into the kitchen and found Palutena, looking much older and greyer, and what looked like a very young Link, at the table. "Mom? Link?" he asked, confused. Palutena laughed.

"So you're awake finally. I was just keeping my grandbaby company while Link ran to the store." Palutena explained. Pit was more confused than ever.

"Grandbaby?" he mumbled, sitting down and looking at the child.

"Yes, Pit. I am your mother. He is your son. He is a baby. My grandchild, my grandbaby." Palutena explained slowly. "Are you okay?" he nodded hesitantly. The elevator dinged. "That's probably Link. Go help him with the groceries." Palutena nudged. Pit got up in a daze and went to the elevator. Link stepped out, tugging a baby stroller full of groceries behind him.

"Smart idea, right angel?" Link grinned, nodding to the stroller. "No second trips." Pit nodded again, bewildered. Link set aside the stroller as the doors slid closed and wrapped his arms around the angel. He didn't look much older, just a few years, and he was more strong and handsome than ever. "I missed my husband though." Link chuckled, his warm breath fanning over Pit's ear. "I dunno if I should still call you an angel after last night." He murmured teasingly. Pit's face reddened.

"Husband? What did I do last night?" he asked, flustered and confused. Link tugged him closer by the belt.

"I'm not going to recap it with your mother in the next room, sly boy." He smirked. Pit's face grew even redder.

"O-Okay!" he stuttered, looking at his hands. He suddenly noticed the ring on his left hand.

"Pit. Wake up." Link said, poking his nose. "Wake up."

…

Link was naked. Pit's eyes flew open when he realized he'd been dreaming, and that he and the body beside him were fully exposed.

"Morning, sleepy angel." Link chuckled, reaching across the bed for his briefs. The room was back to normal, and there was no ring on Pit's finger. Memories flashed through his mind of the previous night, and he grabbed Link's hand. "Lay back down, Link." He begged. "Let's just stay like this a while." Link consented to his boyfriend's plea and he laid back down, pulling Pit into his arms. Pit smiled softly.

"I love you Link."

"I love you more."

"Promise?"

"Of course."

Chapter 14: Link and Pit the Cosplayers

Hard to believe, but the months actually flew by once the whole coming out drama was settled. Link and Pit didn't hit a single speed bump. Actually, nothing all that eventful happened until it got near Halloween.

Link and Pit had settled into an easy routine. They spent what time they could together, and went to each other's practices and rehearsals. They had dinners with each other, and the top row of the auditorium became their favorite spot to be together during lunch. They shared their kisses in private, and held hands in public. They were the most peaceful couple Smash High has ever witnessed. Nobody treated Link any differently, and he was happier than he had ever been before meeting Pit. Everything was right with the world.

Cue Halloween.

Costumes were easy. Pit used his slightly Grecian looking angel costume from the play at Back to School night, and Link used his elven hero costume that he'd based off a game character. They agreed to go together to Ryu's annual Halloween party at his house. As always, it was an absurdly big party with students from all over the county; basically anyone who followed Ryu on twitter or followed someone who did. Link and Pit gripped each other's hands tightly as they made their way through the crowds, looking for a clear-ish place to sit down. Pit walked straight into a slender figure in dark clothing.

"Sorry!" the angel chirped, nearly dropping his plate of finger foods. The figure turned and smirked as she noticed who was beside the clumsy angel.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Link." She purred. "You haven't changed a bit."

"Midna." Link grimaced, squeezing Pit's hand. "It's been a while. How are you?" he asked politely.

"It's been too long, my little hero." Midna smiled charmingly, squeezing his forearm. "I've been so lonely without you." She simpered. Link's face reddened and Pit glanced away, jealousy creeping up behind him. Who was this girl? "And how are you?"

Link shrugged, not letting go of Pit's small hand. "I've been fine. Very busy. It's funny running into you here though."

Midna nodded, a fake sounding giggle tinkling out. "I just knew where to look for my favorite hero." She flirted, flipping her silken orange hair. "Want to go upstairs, for old time's sake?" Link shook his head no immediately, denying her.

"I'm out and taken." He answered swiftly. "This is Pit, my boyfriend." He held up their hands, still clasped together tightly. "I'd say I'm sorry to disappoint, but I'm really not." Midna laughed again, but it was more real this time.

"I would say I'm surprised, but I suppose I shouldn't be. The things you liked behind closed doors… I should have known." She was smirking again, as if she were bragging about a conquest. Midna licked her lips, like she was on the verge of describing some unspeakable acts. Pit glanced up at Link, whose cheeks had gone red yet again. Pit's shoulders slumped a little when he thought of how much more Link had probably been with Midna, how much more they had probably done. He wished so much that Link would give him the same opportunities, but didn't push for more than Link was willing to do. Pit shook himself from his thoughts as Midna spoke again.

"Oh! I'm being rude. I should introduce you both to my girlfriend, Zelda." She giggled, holding up her empty hand. "She goes to school with me at Hyrule Private Academy." She eskimo kissed at thin air, as though she believed a real girl to be there. Pit started to laugh, but a quick look from Link told him not to.

"It's nice to meet you, Zelda." Link played along, holding out a hand and shaking it up and down. "You're just as lovely as Midna always said." Midna looked very pleased with his manners. Pit followed his boyfriend's lead, acting like he could see the imaginary girl. Midna watched the interactions before blinking a bit.

"Oh, my bad, Zelda isn't even here!" she laughed, sounding a little crazy and embarrassed. She frowned apologetically. "One of those days, you know?" Midna took out her phone and showed them a picture of her with a slender blonde girl in pink, a stark contrast from her flamingly ginger mane and dark clothing. Pit smiled brightly.

"She's beautiful!" Pit commented cheerfully. "I see you have good taste." Midna seemed very happy with Pit's compliments, and he continued. "Maybe we can all get lunch sometime." He held up his own phone. "Exchange numbers?" he offered. Midna nodded and they swapped phones, putting in contact information. Link watched this go on, pleasantly surprised by how nicely they got on. He squeezed Pit's free hand again affectionately. The two new friends returned switched back phones again.

"Well, I better go find Z. I can't believe I wandered off without her again." Midna grinned apologetically. "It was good to see you, Link." She hugged him. "And great to meet you, Pit." She shook his hand before disappearing into the crowd again. Pit turned to Link, confusion clear in his eyes about the events with Midna. Link led him outside, into the quiet back yard. It was a dark, but the windows lent enough light to see each other as they sat in the grass.

"I dated Midna my freshman year. I was still confused about my sexuality, and trying to prove to myself that a girl was what I wanted." He began. "Yeah, we were intimate. I was trying too hard to be what people expected of me and thought I could convince myself if I tried hard enough. Things got out of hand and I did some stuff with her that only confused me more." Link sighed, and Pit rested his head on Link's shoulder.

"And the girl that wasn't there but still exists?" Pit murmured.

"Midna is in early stages of schizophrenia. It started just before we broke up. Sometimes she sees things that aren't there, but that could be. Zelda is real, she just wasn't there this time. It happens." Pit nodded.

"You're real, right?" Pit joked. Link chuckled and put an arm around him, pulling him in closer.

"As real as my love for you, angel boy."

Chapter 15: Link and Pit the Tourists Part 1

"The school is offering college tours." Pit announced, holding up a flyer as he walked into the auditorium. "We should go."

Link looked up at his boyfriend, already relaxed and waiting for him in one of the velvety seats. "Tours?" He repeated, confused. Pit nodded excitedly, and shoved the flyer into Link's hands. "College Tours, California Universities." He scanned through it. "Tour California and various colleges. Cable cars, hotels, and more. Sign up by November 12th…" Pit interrupted.

"I signed us up! Please say you'll go with me." Pit begged, kneeling beside Link's chair. "It would be so fun, and it would get us out of school…" He rested his head on Link's lap. "No parents, just an occasional check in by the teachers. We could get out of town for once." Link sighed and rested a hand on Pit's head.

"Fine, but just because that means more time alone with you." He consented affectionately. Pit smiled brightly and hopped into Link's lap, sitting there now instead of the floor.

"Thank you!" he kissed his cheek. "Now we can be roommates for the hotel, too. Every pair gets a room with two twin beds and a bathroom." He recited from the paper. "We should go to the ASB office now, they're having roommate sign ups and information." He got up and pulled Link with him. "Come on!" Link groaned and followed the excited angel.

"Hi! You guys want to be roommates for the trip, right?" Peach greeted them cheerfully. In addition to running the theatre club, the pink princess was also president. Pit nodded eagerly.

"Pit Icarus and Link Hyrule." He stated, when she began to ask their names. She scanned through the list and marked by their names.

"Here's all your information. We leave Saturday morning!" Peach motioned to Corrin, who was holding out a small packet for each of them. Pit grabbed both and skipped out of the room. Link waved an awkward goodbye to the two girls before following his overly cheerful boyfriend. Corrin giggled and nudged Peach.

"Hate for him to leave, but love to watch him go, amirite?" Corrin joked.

"Corrin, shut up. I know you're gay." Peach answered, flipping through the packet of travel details.

"Oh."

"Come on Link!" Pit was yelling from the backseat of Palutena's car, parked in Link's driveway. "We're gonna be late!"

"It's 6AM." Link grumbled, trudging down the stairs from his little private apartment and towards the car. Pit hopped out and grabbed his bags, proceeding to stuff them in the trunk. Then, he reached into the open window on the passenger side and pulled out a coffee, which he handed to Link.

"And you're as handsome as ever." Pit greeted in response. "My grumpy little morning man." Link gave him an odd look at the nickname.

"How are you this awake and cheerful?" Link grumbled, climbing into the back seat beside Pit.

Pit smiled brightly. "Natural excitement and happiness, I think."

"Or, Palutena chimed in from the driver's seat, "The three cups of coffee you guzzled at breakfast." Pit shrugged sheepishly and snuggled up to his boyfriend.

"Mom, you weren't supposed to tell. How am I supposed to preserve any air of mystery?" He joked, before kissing the sleepy hero's forehead.

"Any air of mystery went out the door when you chose to charade as a girl to help him stay in the closet, baby." Palutena joked back. Link didn't feel surprised that Palutena already knew everything. It seemed like knowing everything was kind of her thing. Pit laughed and nodded in agreement. It wasn't long before they pulled up to the school, where a few dozen other students were gathered around Peach, Corrin, and a big black bus. Pit and Palutena got out and unloaded the luggage, while Link stayed back in his seat a moment and chugged down the entire sweet tasting coffee provided by his boyfriend.

"How did you know how I like my coffee?" Link asked once he joined Pit outside.

"I know you, hero boy. You like things sweet, which is why you're dating me." Pit responded smartly. Link laughed and grabbed his hand.

"No, I'm dating you because I love you, angel boy. The sweetness and cuteness are just fantastic bonuses." Link corrected Pit. They grabbed their bags and strolled over to the bus, stopping only to wave goodbye to Palutena. Palutena raised a finger, telling them to wait, and jogged over.

"Pit, I know you won't like this, but I promised your father and brother that you'd visit while you're in town." Pit let out a cry of protest.

"Hades and Pittoo?! But mom, they're the worst!" Link watched the exchange, both concerned and confused. A father? A brother? Pit had never mentioned those. Link took their bags and loaded them into the bus while Palutena pleaded with her son, and returned as Palutena was returning to her car.

"Who are Hades and Pittoo?" Link asked, as they sat down together on the bus.

"Hades is my father. Pittoo is my twin." Pit explained, resting his head on Link's shoulder. "When my parents divorced, Hades took Pittoo with him, which I was more than fine with. Pittoo may look like me, but he has no conscience whatsoever." He paused. "I don't want to risk him pulling something with you, Link."

Link shook his head. "I'll be fine. We'll be fine. I'll go with you." Pit sat up and looked to his lover with surprise.

"Really?" Link nodded.

"I'd do anything for you, Pit. Even if that means meeting your dad and facing your evil twin." He teased.

Chapter 16: Link and Pit the Tourists (Part 2)

The bus ride to their first stop was short, and one of the staff advisors was the first to stand and speak. "We're taking a short tour of Hyrule Community College." She explained. "Afterwards, we'll be on the road again until we get to our hotel. Stay in pairs!" The bus doors swept open and Link and Pit strolled out together. Link stepped out first, and before Pit could protest, Link picked him up into a piggyback hold and started off towards the gates.

"Link, what are you doing?" he laughed, trying to slide out of the athlete's strong grip.

"Giving you a ride! You're so short!" Link grinned, stopping in front of the gates.

Pit pouted and kissed his neck. "I'm not that short, babe." He argued. Link set him down on the pavement and pulled him close.

"Pit. You're literally at my shoulder at your tallest."

"I will fight you." Link laughed and kissed his boyfriend's forehead.

"I look forward to it." Link teased him. "Come on, Pit." He took the angel's hand and pulled him through the gates, catching up to the group, which had gone on without them. About two hours later, the tour was over and everyone was having lunch in the college's cafeteria. Pit and Link sat with another couple.

"So are you guys rooming together?" Bayonetta asked from her seat in Snake's lap. The dark haired girl leaned her back against the muscly stoner's chest. Pit nodded cheerfully. "Lucky! The whole no co-ed roommate policy sucks ass. You guys can get a room, but Snake and I can't? Talk about unfair." Link shrugged.

"We didn't make the policy Netta." He answered apathetically, pulling Pit closer to him. The girl flipped her hair, not speaking again as she'd found a much better activity: sucking face with her boyfriend. Pit grimaced uncomfortably and pressed his face into Link's shoulder.

Link shook his head. "Come on, you." He sighed, and picked up their trays. He found them an unoccupied bench behind some indoor plants. After wiping off some liquid that was left on the seats, he motioned for Pit to sit and then did the same. Pit rested his head on Link's shoulder again.

"Sorry about that. I've known Netta for years, I never thought she was the grossly intense PDA type." Link apologize, running his hand over Pit's hair.

Pit chuckled. "It's okay, hero boy." He looked up at the blond boy. "At least it got us alone..." he joked. Link blushed, a bit flustered. They were fairly well hidden behind the ficus, and Pit took advantage as he began to pepper kisses on the hero's neck. Link squirmed a bit, shy when it came to Pit's touch. A voice rang out from across the lunchroom.

"Alright SHS students, back on the bus! We're headed upstate!" one of the teacher chaperones called through a megaphone. Link grabbed their trays and disposed of whatever was leftover, then took Pit's hand and led the way back to the bus. They sat in the same seats again, and Pit yawned.

"Okay if I nap on your shoulder?" he asked softly as the bus started moving. Link nodded.

"Of course, Angel Boy." He murmured, pushing up the armrest and pulling Pit close. "It's going to be a long drive."

Chapter 17: Link and Pit the Tourists (Part 3)

"Pit, wake up." A voice commanded softly in Pit's ear, fanning warm breath over his ear.

"Not now, Mom. My alarm still has ten minutes." The tiny brunet grumbled in response. A soft chuckle sounded in his ear.

"I'm definitely not your mother, angel. And we're at the hotel, it's time to wake up." Pit's eyes flew open as he realized he wasn't at home in his bed.

"S-sorry!" He sputtered, sitting up. "Little disoriented, haha." He laughed awkwardly. Link messed with his hair in an affectionate manner.

"It's okay, angel boy. You did drool a bit though." Link teased. Pit flushed a pink color in embarrassment and stood up. Link stood as well. "Let's go get checked in, we're a bit behind everyone because I had to wake you up." They grabbed their bags and hurried off the bus into the hotel.

Link flopped down onto the bed, groaning. "Rest of the day is free, what do you want to do?" he asked, tossing his duffel bag aside. Pit grunted and sat on the edge of the bed.

"We have to go see Hades and Pittoo. I mean, I have to." Pit reminded him, looking at his phone. "They're sending a cab to take us to their flat." Link sat up again, running a hand through his hair.

"Okay, sounds good. Anything I should know?" he asked his boyfriend, prepared to support him.

Pit shrugged. "Hades is a mortician. Pittoo is an asshole." Link wrapped an arm around Pit now, and squeezed his waist gently.

"Don't worry, angel. I'm sure they're fine." Link assured him, and kissed his cheek. "Just let me brush my teeth and I'm good to go." He got up and went to the bathroom, backpack in hand. Pit watched him fondly, though his mind was on his father and twin.

"Thank you." Link told the dark, red haired taxi driver. He handed the man a few bills.

"Anytime, kid." The driver responded gruffly. He accepted the bills and handed him a slip of paper. "You ever need a ride, call me. Any kind of ride." He teased, and drove off. Link shoved the paper into his pocket, red faced, and turned to Pit.

"Ready?" He asked. Pit nodded, confused by the strange interaction Link had just had with the driver. He turned towards the apartment building behind them.

"Now or never," the angel sighed. He took Link's hand and lead him into the building and up to the apartment. He knocked solemnly on the door. It swung open and a dark-haired man in a Hawaiian shirt smiled brightly. "Pit, my boy! It's been too long!" He took the stiff boy into a bear hug.

"Not long enough…" Pit grumbled under his breath. Hades set him down.

"And who's this young man?" He greeted Link jovially, shaking his hand. "A friend of my son, I presume? I'm Hades Icarus, but you can call me Hades." Link shook his hand firmly.

"It's nice to meet you, sir. My name is Link Hyrule, I'm your son's boyfriend." He stated clearly, not holding back any information. Hades nodded, not seeming surprised.

"The pleasure is all mine." Hades grinned. "I've never met any of Pit's little boyfriends. Speaking of my son, where's Pittoo?" The dark man was not slow to change the subject. "Pittoo! Your brother is here! He brought someone from school!" A boy who looked like Pit, but with black hair and eyes and darker clothes, came into sight. He gave a quick, solemn wave to his brother.

"Sup." He mumbled, shoving his headphones down to hang around his neck. Link waved to him.

"Hi, you must be Pit's brother!" the blond greeted him cheerfully. "It's awesome to meet you." Pittoo smirked and his eyes slid down Link's body, hanging on the details.

"Believe me, the pleasure is all mine." Pittoo replied coyly, shaking Link's hand as Pit watched with mute horror. How many people were going to flirt with Link on this trip? Including, now, his own brother?

Chapter 18: Link and Pit the Tourists (Part 4)

Link smiled politely at his boyfriend's twin, unaware of the flirting that was directed at him. He turned his attention back to Hades, and took Pit's hand again. Hades was chattering on about suggestions for dinner. "We could do Chinese, or sushi, or maybe Italian." He was telling his son. "Or we could go somewhere like Denny's or Norm's." Pit shrugged, indifferent.

"Whatever is fine." He answered, looking down at his and Link's intertwined fingers. Hades' cheerful expression seemed to fall a bit.

"There must be something you want, my boy." He insisted to his estranged son.

"Yeah, to go back to the hotel. But I promised mom I would come see you and Pittoo." Link had never seen Pit acting so coldly, and Link had seen Pit act plenty of ways. He nudged his boyfriend gently, his expression worried.

"Hey, how about the buffet we saw on the way here?" Link suggested, trying to redirect the mood. "It looked pretty good." Pit looked up at Link and his gaze became more affectionate.

"Sounds good, babe. Is that okay?" He asked Hades, who was watching the exchange curiously.

"Of course, my boy." Hades agreed quickly. "As I said, it's your choice." He was trying very hard to get his son to soften towards him. He motioned for Pittoo to get his keys and smiled in an awkward manner at his son. "Let's go down to the parking garage, then?" Pit shrugged, not so much as looking at his father. Link frowned; was Hades the jerk that Pit had made him out to be? It didn't look like it. He held onto Pit's hand as he chatted with Hades and Pittoo in the elevator and on the way to the restaurant. He agreed to stay at the table while Hades and Pittoo got food.

"What are you doing?" Link mumbled, pressing his lips to Pit's forehead. The angel looked at his boyfriend solemnly.

"Trying to get through dinner with my demon of a father and my rotten twin." He grumbled, surprising Link. He had never heard Pit speak so ill of anyone.

"They don't seem so bad." Link replied, watching them get food. "Hades is really friendly. It seems like he's genuinely making an effort." Pit shot a glare at the athlete.

"He's a total ass. 'Whatever you want Pit! I've never gotten to meet any of your little boyfriends!'" He mimicked in a falsetto. "Please. Like he cares about anyone but himself."

"Pit!" Link gaped, amazed at how harsh and cold his boyfriend was being. Hades and Pittoo returned and Link dropped the subject. "I'll, uh, go get our food." He told Pit, who grunted and followed, avoiding the eager gaze of his father. Link sighed and began to fill his plate. "Can't you just give him a chance?" Link begged. "He seems like a really good guy." Pit groaned and set his plate down, looking at Link.

"Link… am I the one being an ass here?" He held his head in his hands, closing his eyes. Link nodded slowly and Pit made an odd noise at the realization. "Listen, I'm sorry. I'm ruining this trip. I'll try to be nicer to Hades— to my dad." He corrected himself. Link set his own plate down and hugged Pit to his chest.

"Thank you."

The rest of the evening was much more peaceful. They ate dinner, shared stories, and Pit did his best to be kinder to his father. Link found himself enjoying the meal and the company, and so did Pit. Everything was finally going well.

That is, until someone ended up in the hospital.

Chapter 19: Link and Pit the Tourists (Part 5)

Pit paced back and forth outside of the hospital room, tapping aggressively at the keyboard on his phone. "I can't believe they won't let me in." he grumbled to Corrin, who was sitting next to the door. "I should be allowed to see him, I'm his hus—" he coughed to cover his mistake. "His boyfriend." Corrin rolled her eyes. She was trying to be sympathetic, but Pit was a little ridiculous.

"Relax, Icarus." She told him, looking up from her magazine. "They just want him to rest while he's on the meds. That was some pretty heavy dosage."

Pit frowned and began fiddling with his phone again. "I should call his parents, they need to know he's in the hospital."

"For what? So they can spend a day in the car to come see him sleeping?" Corrin sighed. "Come on Icarus, we're going for a walk." Pit tried to argue, but the class president dragged him out of the building. "You need to relax." Pit shook his head.

"I can't. This whole thing is my fault!" Pit cried out. "If I hadn't gotten jealous or lost my temper…" Corrin covered his mouth with her hand.

"Stop worrying so much. What even happened? We do try to avoid hospitalization on field trips, you know." She sat on a bench outside the hospital and waited for Pit to sit and explain. He sat beside her, closing his eyes as the memories rushed through his head.

" _Thank you for dinner, Mr. Icarus." Link smiled politely. "Pit and I should be heading back now. It was great to meet you!" Hades grinned and clapped him on the shoulder._

" _Please son, call me Hades. I'm sure you'll eventually end up calling me Dad!" He chortled, teasing his son and his boyfriend. "Do you two want a ride?" Pit flustered and Link shook his head._

" _No sir, we're fine calling a cab." He turned down the offer, shaking Hades's hand once more. "Have a nice night." He walked out, dialing the cab driver's number on his phone. Pit followed his boyfriend, reaching to grab his hand._

" _Hey, we need a ride back to the hotel. Yeah. Thanks." Link gave the driver their location, and the driver continued to chat with him. Pit's brow furrowed as he strained to catch bits of the conversation. It seemed like the man was flirting with Link, which bothered him, to say the least. It wasn't long before the cab pulled up to the curb beside them._

" _Hey blondie, long time no see!" he winked as the two boys got in the car. "And you've got your little friend with you still." Pit slid in beside Link._

" _Uh, boyfriend, actually." Pit corrected, bothered that Link had said nothing. He cuddled up to his partner, glaring at the rear-view mirror as the driver looked into it._

" _Boyfriend, eh? Nice to meet ya kiddo. The name is Ganon." He smirked. "Got y'rself a real keeper there, huh?" Pit nodded stiffly, closing his eyes as Ganon drove them home, still chatting with Link about whatever they were talking about, sports or whatever._

 _That night, as they brushed their teeth side by side, Pit was the first to spit. "Ganon was flirting with you, did you notice?" He asked quietly._

" _Yeah, 'course. He wasn't really subtle with it." Link grinned at his boyfriend, and spat into the sink. Pit crossed his arms._

" _People flirt with you all the time. Why don't you stop them?" He asked, his blue eyes showing concern. Link shrugged, rinsing off his toothbrush._

" _I dunno. I never really think to. It just seems like something that happens, that I'm not able to control."_

" _Why didn't you tell Ganon we were together?" Pit asked suddenly, staring at the athlete. Link turned to look at the angel._

" _Who, the driver?" Link sighed. "I didn't think it was important. He was just a taxi driver."_

" _A taxi driver who gave you his number and offered you 'any kind of ride'!" Pit cried out with frustration. "He probably thought I was your cousin or something!" Link laughed._

" _Pit, come on. We're never going to see that driver again. Why does it matter if he was into me? I didn't flirt back." Link cleaned up the small mess they'd made in the bathroom. "Relax, okay?"_

" _No!" Pit wasn't thinking clearly; he was irrational and jealous. "If you actually love me, you wouldn't even let them flirt! You would cut them off and say 'oh yeah, I have a boyfriend by the way'." His face was getting red as he spit out the angry words. Link frowned and moved to hug his boyfriend, and give him some assurance. "No! Get off me!" Pit yelled, and shoved Link a little too hard. The blond fell back, twisting and landing in the open shower._

 _Pit looked at Link's limp form. "Link? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Please get up…"_

Pit looked at Corrin, who was watching him solemnly. "You were upset and jealous." She reasoned. "Don't be so hard on yourself."

"I can't not be hard on myself, Corrin." He groaned, his hands pulling through his hair. "I was being a jerk and now he's in the hospital. I hurt him." He whimpered, dropping his head onto his lap. "I don't deserve to call him my boyfriend.

"Pit, seriously. You need to chill. Go see him, he should be awake." Corrin insisted, standing and pulling him off the bench. He sighed and allowed the kind class president to drag him upstairs to Link's room." She pushed through the open doorway to Link's room.

"Link! You're awake!" Pit declared, overjoyed. "Are you feeling alright? I am so sorry, I never should have lost my temper, I feel terrible. I don't deserve you."

"Pit, you don't have to act like I was comatose or something." Link responded, seeming amused. "I sprained my ankle and they wanted to make sure I didn't have any signs of a concussion since I hit my head. "I'm okay, really." Pit rushed to hug his lover tightly.

"I promise I will never doubt you again." He swore. Link chuckled.

"Pit, come on. It's okay, really. I should have told Ganon. I didn't know I was upsetting you." He stroked the angel's unruly brown hair.

"I love you, Link." Pit mumbled into his chest, tightening his grip.

"I love you too, Pit."

Chapter 20: Link the Considerate

Months passed, and soon outdoor track was finally in season. Link became a little more closed off, putting all his time and energy into breaking more records and winning more medals. Even his lunches, which had once been dedicated to Pit, became a new hour to practice. Pit didn't mind too much. He simply followed his boyfriend or met him at the track, and ate in the bleachers while cheering for the athlete. Occasionally they didn't see each other at all, both absorbed in their studies and extra curriculars. Despite this, their relationship stayed the same steady way. They texted each other "I love you", and "goodnight", and kept one another updated with their schedules. It was a blessing that track competitions and Pit's plays never landed the same time, so they could support their partners. It was widely respected as a perfectly balanced relationship. One Sunday, they found that neither had a practice or rehearsal, and they could finally relax. They decided to spend the day in, watching movies and enjoying each other's company. After the third or so movie, Pit bothered to check his phone and saw a stream of posts from excited classmates.

"Oh yeah." He mumbled, tossing his phone aside again.

"What's up, angel?" Link asked, stroking his boyfriend's soft brown hair.

"Prom is in like 3 weeks. Did you want to do that?" Link chuckled and kissed his forehead.

"You have to let me ask you properly, Pit. I know you want that experience, and I'm not going to disappoint." He responded matter-of-factly. Pit twisted to look up at him, surprised.

"Wait, what? How did you know?" Link laughed now.

"Well for one, you're always looking at those cute promposal posts and liking the hell out of them." He adjusted the collar of Pit's button up tee. "Also, you picked the last three movies, and they were all about prom." Pit flustered, embarrassed that he'd been so obvious.

He rested his forehead on Link's. "Do you really want to do that?" He asked, staring into his eyes. "You don't have to, I promise. You're already so busy with school and everything…" Link nodded, assuring his nervous lover.

"I do. Besides, the senior track banquet is on Friday. After that, my season is over." He kissed Pit's cheek and got up. "I'll be back in a few. Gotta empty the tank." He strolled down the hall, leaving an excited, blushing Pit to wonder just how Link would ask him.

Chapter 21: Pit the Excluded

ATTN: THEATRE CLUB

MEETING TODAY IS CANCELLED

Pit read the sign and sighed softly. With Link busy with a project for some class and no theatre club that day, Pit wasn't really sure what to do with his afternoon. He decided he'd better just go home, and try to do the reading for English. He strolled down the hall, and ran into Viridi on the way to the parking lot.

"Hey Ridi, what are you doing still here?" He asked, surprised. "Don't you usually take off if there's no theatre club?" She shrugged.

"I have other plans." Viridi answered vaguely, tugging a lock of her blonde hair. Pit nodded eagerly.

"Really? Can I come?" He asked in earnest. "I really don't have anything to do today."

Viridi looked away. "No, sorry. I have to go. See you, Pit!" She jogged away without waiting for an answer. Pit's gaze followed her for a minute, and then he continued on to his car. Was it just his imagination, or was Viridi avoiding him a bit? He started the car with another sigh and drove home.

The next few days seemed all the same. Link was busy with his project, and the other theatre club members were all too busy to have club meetings. One afternoon, Pit gave in to his boredom and decided to call Link. Surprisingly, he answered.

"Hey angel. What's up?" Link greeted, sounding a little distracted.

"Nothing babe. I just missed you. Are you busy?" He asked hopefully.

Link paused for a moment. "Yeah, but I can come over tonight if you want?" He offered. Pit smiled brightly.

"Could you please babe?" Pit responded eagerly.

"Of course. I'll see you around 8." Link agreed. "Gotta go, love you."

"I love you too—" Pit reciprocated, but Link hung up before he could finish. He sighed softly and went to make sure everything was clean before Link got there.

The familiar ding of the elevator rang out as Link arrived in Pit and Palutena's penthouse. Pit ran to greet his boyfriend excitedly. "Babe! I missed you! Is the project almost done at least?" Pit asked him eagerly, hugging him happily. Link nodded softly, holding his boyfriend close as he exited the elevator.

"Yeah, almost there angel. I promise." Pit then noticed that Link was a little sweaty.

"Link, did you run here or something?" Pit asked, curious. Link laughed awkwardly.

"Uh, yeah. I didn't want to keep you waiting." He kissed Pit's forehead sweetly and they sat on the couch. "Is your mom out of town again? Do you want me to keep you company tonight?" he offered.

Pit smiled brightly. "Please babe? I think I still have your spare clothes in my room." Link kissed Pit's cheeks, murmuring that of course he'd stay. The pair watched a movie, but Pit found himself sitting alone as Link got up to answer texts and take a short phone call. Link left the room as he talked on the phone, and Pit found he could only catch snatches of the conversation.

"Yeah, of course he doesn't know."

"Did you get it?"

"You're the best. I owe you one."

"Yeah I'll be there again, same time tomorrow."

"I should go, I'm at his place right now. See you tomorrow."

Pit scrambled back into his seat as Link came back, and cuddled up to his boyfriend. Pit bit his lip.

"Link?"

"Yes angel?"

"You… you would never cheat on me, right?" Pit asked, feeling a little paranoid about Link's secrecy.

Link sat up and looked down at Pit. "Pit, why would you even ask that? I could never do that. You know you're my world." Pit bit his lip.

"Who were you on the phone with?" he prodded further.  
"Peach." Link answered without skipping a beat.

"For what?"

"The project we're doing." He said vaguely.

"What's the project?" Pit furrowed his brow.

"I'm not allowed to say." Link answered. "it's part of our psychology unit."

Pit pouted. "You swear?"

"I swear, Pit. You know I love you." Link pushed him back onto the couch cushions gently, and kissed his lips. "I would never, ever try to hurt you. You're the best thing that ever happened to me." Link murmured, trailing the kisses off his lips and down his neck. "And I would do anything to make you happy." Pit turned a tomato red, flustered by Link's words and traveling lips.

"O-Okay." Pit gave in. "I believe you."

Link was early to rise the next morning, showering and getting dressed before Pit even began to stir. When Pit woke up, Link was standing in his doorway.

"Babe? We don't have to leave for school for another hour…" Pit groaned, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Link came to the edge of the bed and kissed his boyfriend gently. "I have to be there early, we're doing the final part of the project." His ran a hand through Pit's messy bedhead. "Lunch in the auditorium today?" Pit grinned and hugged Link tightly.

"You know it." He kissed Link's cheek. "No backing out!" Link chuckled and buried his face in his boyfriend's hair for a moment.

"I'll be there, I promise. Don't be late." Link reminded him before leaving. That day at lunch, Pit went straight to the auditorium the minute he'd paid for his food. He found that Link wasn't at their normal seats in the back row, and looked around in confusion. He spotted Link sitting on the edge of the stage, waiting for him. Link's lips curved into a wide smile as Pit approached, and he motioned for Pit to sit in the center seat of the front row.

"I've got a surprise for you, angel." Link greeted, and kissed his forehead. "Stay here." He ran off behind the curtains and Pit could barely hear some people murmuring, and the speakers being turned on. The curtains opened, and the sounds of a ukulele being played started. Pit covered his mouth, his eyes wide as he watched. The theatre club moved into site, dancing together in clearly very practiced choreography. Pit looked around for Link. Link strolled out behind them, playing the ukulele, and began to sing.

"You make me happy, whether you know it or not

We should be happy, that's what I said from the start

I am so happy

Knowin' you are the one that I want for the rest of my days

For the rest of my days, yo all of my days

You're lookin' so cool, you're lookin' so fly

I can't deny that when I'm starin' you down and dead in the eye

I wanna try to be the person you want the person you need

It's hard to conceive that somebody like you could be with someone like me

I'm happy knowin' that you are mine

The grass is greener on the other side

The more I think the more I wish that we could lay here for hours and just reminisce

Ooh-ooh"

Link smiled sheepishly as he played and the theatre club moved off the stage, coming to Pit. Viridi placed a flower crown on his head, and Corrin handed Pit a teddy bear. The rest of the club headed backstage again and carried a large, rolled up banner behind Link. As Link finished the song, the club members unfurled the banner, which read,

"Prom?" Link asked, holding out a hand to Pit. Pit squeaked in excitement and clambered up onto the stage, his eyes shining. He couldn't stop smiling.

"I thought you'd never ask." Pit teased, and they shared a kiss as the club cheered.

Chapter 22: Link and Pit the Homosexual Supporting Cast

"Hey. Babe. You wanna go to the Ren Fair? Pops offered me free tickets." Midna greeted her girlfriend on the phone as she answered. Zelda smiled softly. Midna was never the type to beat around the bush; if she had a question, she asked.

"I would love to, Middie. Do you want to meet for lunch?" The pink-clad blonde twirled a lock of her hair, sitting down at the edge of her bed.

"Of course. The usual place?" Midna agreed. They made their plans and Midna decided to finally get dressed for the day. It was 1:30 in the afternoon and she was still wearing a long black night gown. She switched to a teal shirt covered by a black jacket with black pants, and drove to the café on the corner of her street. Zelda was already there, a vision of pastel pink sitting alone. Midna touched her cheek softly when she reached her.

"Real?" Midna asked quietly, making sure.

Zelda nodded. "Real."

In the past month, the delusions and hallucinations caused by Midna's schizophrenia had increased and been harder than ever to discern. Sometimes the medicine worked, sometimes it didn't… Midna closed her arms around her girlfriend, hugging her tightly. She sat down then, and they ordered when the waitress approached. Midna and Zelda held hands across the table.

"Did you remember to take them?" Zelda asked Midna quietly, worried for the girl across from her. Midna nodded easily.

"As soon as I finished breakfast. I promise, Zel." The pink princess kissed her girlfriend's hand gently. "Anyways, uh… The ren fair is this weekend. I brought the tickets so you can make sure they're real." Midna held out the two slips of paper. Zelda looked at them and bit her lip. They were just slips of paper… never mind that. She would buy the real tickets without telling Midna. It was better that way. Midna smiled innocently.

"Yeah Middie. They're real. I'll hold onto them until this weekend." Zelda lied, and tucked the slips of paper in her pocket. Midna nodded happily and took a sip of her coffee. Zelda bit her lip, looking out at the small amount of traffic.

Lute and lyre music filled the air as Zelda and Midna strolled through the fair hand in hand. They had been there only a few minutes, but they were already fully absorbed in the magical world around them. Zelda pulled Midna into the throng of dancers, her long pink skirt floating in the soft summer breeze. Midna sighed happily, dancing along with her. With the sunlight shining on them from between the branches and the music filling the air, Midna didn't think the day could get any better. She felt someone's back against hers as the music ended, and she turned to see who it was.

"Link? What are you wearing?!" Midna collapsed into a fit of giggles, and Zelda turned to see what was going on. There stood Link and Pit, hand in hand. Pit was wearing normal ren fair attire— he looked like a little prince. Link, on the other hand… well, Link looked like a belly dancer. The normally reserved teenage boy was wear a teal and gold crop top with puffy pants and soft shoes of the same style. Zelda stifled a giggle.

"You boys must be Link and Pit, I suppose." She greeted with a smile, her cheeks pink. The two boys nodded in unison, their fingers intertwined.

"You must be Zelda!" Pit smiled brightly, eager as ever. "Midna mentioned you at Ryu's party, but you look even prettier than in the picture."

"Thank you, Pit. You're just as friendly as Middie told me." Her gaze moved off the hyperactive angel and onto his date.

"Link, that's an… interesting outfit." Zelda skirted around directly asking why he looked like one of the Gerudo girls, a national group of women who kicked ass while dressing like belly dancers. Link shrugged sheepishly.

"I lost a bet." He explained, sounding a little awkward. "Ryu, uh, had an interesting consequence decided I guess. Don't ask me where he got this outfit." Pit grinned mischeviously, and tugged on his boyfriend's teal sleeve.

"Come on, babe. Let's go, you promised we'd get my mom that vase." He dragged the sequin clad boy back into the crowds, and Zelda and Midna collapsed into a fit of giggles.

"You know Middie, I know you said that Link was into some odd stuff, but that's just too funny." Zelda chuckled, running a hand through her blonde tresses. However, Midna had stopped laughing, and was staring at the space in front of him.

"Don't look at her like that!" Midna yelled at the empty space. "Go away! Don't touch her!" The fiery haired girl shoved and swung at the space in front of Zelda. "Leave her alone! Please!" she cried out. The other fair goers looked over at Midna uneasily.

"Middie…" Zelda reached out and pulled the girl into her arms. "Calm down, it's okay. Nobody is touching me. No one is there." Midna breathed heavily, glancing around them fearfully.

"He's not real?" She asked Zelda shakily.

"No, Middie. He's not real." Zelda answered in a calm and soothing tone.

"Is the fair real?" she asked, searching for confirmation.

"Yes, Middie."

"Were Link and Pit, were they real?" Midna asked, still shaking.

"Yes, Middie, they were real."

"I'm sorry, Zel. I totally ruined our date… It's all my fault. Why do I have to be like this?" She apologized, pushing the heavy black hood off her head. Zelda shook her head.

"You never have to apologize, Middie. You didn't choose to have schizophrenia, and I think you're perfect the way you are." Midna's terrified gaze softened.

"This is real?"

Zelda kissed her girlfriend gently. "Yes, Middie. It's real."

Chapter 23: Link the King

Palutena was actually home, a rare event with her busy work schedule. She held a polaroid camera in one hand, and her cell phone in the other. She waited impatiently, resting her bottom against the back of the couch. The elevator gave a warning ding, signaling that their guest was on his way up. Pit stared into the mirror nervously as his mother called to him.

"Pit, come on!" She called out impatiently. Pit adjusted the little bowtie he was wearing and ran a hand over his hair. Should he wear the laurels? That was a stupid question. When didn't he wear them? He picked up the crown of golden leaves and placed it on his head, his nerves going haywire. What if he got King? He'd have to take off his laurels to wear the crown, and then where would he put them? He didn't exactly have a handbag. He sighed softly. He had nothing to worry about, he reasoned. He wouldn't be crowned King. He'd only been at the school a year, and he wasn't really someone people would consider voting for.

"He's here! Come on, Pit!" Palutena called out again. Pit checked his reflection once more, ending his inner monologue about crowns and laurels as he headed out of his bedroom. Palutena began snapping pictures the minute Pit became visible, smiling with pride. "Oh, Pit! My baby is all grown up!" She greeted sappily, and hugged him. She turned to Link. He was dressed the same as Pit, sans the laurel crown, and had a small plastic container in his hands. Pit smiled nervously at Link.

"You look amazing, angel." Link kissed his forehead. "Here, I got this." He pried open the box in his hand. It was a boutonniere, meant to be pinned on his jacket. The flower was a pretty shade of blue with fresh looking green leaves, and Pit stared at Link's face as he pinned it on for him.

"Thank you, Link." He spoke softly, and kissed his boyfriend's cheek. "You look absolutely perfect, and so does this boutonniere." He wasn't exaggerating in the slightest. His eyes scraped down the athlete's body, which wore the tailored tuxedo so, so well. He bit his lip, having a little trouble processing words. He was vaguely aware of Palutena's camera snapping picture after picture as they stared at each other.

"Okay, now one posing and the I'll let you guys go!" Palutena chirped, waving for the boys to pose for her. Link chuckled and held Link close, going for the classic awkward prom pose as they smiled for the cameras. "Have fun you too." Palutena waved them off, and Link and Pit got in the elevator together.

"Are they waiting for us?" Pit asked Link as they rode down. They had agreed to rent a limo with Ryu and his date Samus, as well as Peach and Corrin. Link nodded.

"Are you ready, angel? I know you've always dreamed of your senior prom." He asked Pit, kissing his hand. Pit nodded excitedly.

"I'm sure it will be awesome!" He squeaked. "You have to dance with me, okay?"

Link grinned. "No, really? Here I thought I was going to slow dance with Ryu." The two laughed together and headed out of the complex to the waiting limousine. Ryu shoved the door open when he saw them approach, and went back to his seat beside Samus. The group rode off to the hotel where prom was being hosted, chatting excitedly about their plans for the evening. As they pulled up, Pit squeezed Link's hand, nearly jumping up in the low roofed vehicle. Link calmed his boyfriend down, rubbing slow circles on his back, and they climbed out of the vehicle and entered the hotel together.

"Which ballroom is it again?" Samus asked Corrin. Corrin pointed to the tickets in their hand. "It's the Tydin Ballroom. The other one is hosting a different prom tonight." The group found the room and entered. Music already thumped from enormous speakers on either end of the stage, playing a pop song that was at least ten years old. The room was decorated with a million little fairy lights and followed the theme of A Night in Paris (wow, shocker). Many of the students were already there, dancing, eating, and talking over the music.

Link smiled down at Pit and they clasped hands as the group claimed a table together. Link and Pit found themselves dancing the evening away, never once breaking their gaze into one another's eyes. It didn't feel like very long before Peach was on stage, talking into the mic.

"Alright Smash High!" She called out cheerfully. "Are you having a good time tonight?" The crowd of her peers cheered, their eyes set on the envelope in her hands. "Thank you all for voting tonight. It's time to announce your 2017 Prom King and Queen!" She glanced over at the DJ, and he played a drum roll noise.

"And your 2017 Smash High Prom King is… LINK HYRULE!" Peach announced, holding up the stock card with his name written on it. Link laughed nervously and kissed Pit's cheek before heading for the stage. Corrin crowned him and he stood beside Peach, waiting for her to finish the ceremony. Pit watched his boyfriend, love in his eyes. So what if he wasn't prom king? He'd always known it would be Link; the star athlete and friend to all. Peach nodded for another drum roll and a few excited girls squeezed hands.

"And our prom queen is… Ehem, our non-gender specific second prom monarch… is Pit Icarus!" She declared, and Pit's heart dropped to his stomach in surprise. He ran up to the stage, tripping on the way. His friends laughed and cheered, and Peach gave him his crown.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Your 2017 prom court!" Link and Pit exited the stage and went to share their dance, holding each other tightly as a slow song played.

"Can you believe it, babe?" Pit asked Link, his eyes shining. "How much more cliché can this school year be?" Link laughed and kissed his forehead.

"Angel…" He rested his forehead on Pit's. "This is amazing… If I had told myself a year ago that I'd be out of the closet and slow dancing with a literal angel at my senior prom… I'd have laughed. I couldn't be happier." Pit pushed forward and kissed Link, their lips pressing together perfectly.

"Angel?"

"Yes Link?"

"Let's get married."

Chapter 24: Pit the Proposed

" _Angel?"_

" _Yes Link?"_

" _Let's get married."_

Pit blinked for a moment, processing what his boyfriend had just said. Married? Them? "Well yes, Link. I always thought we'd get married someday." He responded slowly, not quite understanding. Link shook his head.

"No, Pit. Right now. I want to marry you." Link said insistently. He fumbled slightly as he stopped dancing, and got down on one knee. He pulled a velvet box out of his pocket and opened it, holding it out to him.

"Pit Icarus, will you marry me?" Several shrieks and gasps rang out over the music. Pit's jaw dropped as he stared down at the glittering ring Link held out.

"Y-Yes Link, of course I'll marry you." He answered shyly, accepting the proposal. "But won't it take at least a few months to plan a wedding? We wouldn't be tying the knot right this minute…"

Link stood, kissing his boyfriend and sliding the ring onto his finger. "No, I don't want a big wedding. Let's do it right now. We'll go, we'll find a quickie chapel. I looked it up, there's one on the other side of town!" Pit's eyes widened as he finally understood.

"Link, are you sure about this? Do you really want to marry me?" He asked softly. His boyfriend— scratch that, his fiancé, nodded quickly.

"I want nothing more, angel. Please say yes." He begged quietly.

Pit broke into an excited smile. "Yes, Link. Of course I'll marry you." He held his hands. "But how will we get there? We can't just take the limo and abandon the others." Peach, Corrin, Ryu, and Samus all made their way through to the center of the crowd.

"We'll all go." Peach decided, squeezing Corrin's hand. "It'll be fun." The others nodded in agreement. Pit laughed with a mix of nervousness and excitement.

"Let's do it!" They ran out of the dance together and out to their waiting limo. Corrin shoved a bag into Pit's lap.

"When we get there, go change into this." She whispered. "I'll help you get ready while Peach and Link make the ceremony arrangements." He only nodded in response, unsure how else to respond. Ryu jostled Link's shoulder, teasing him about the rush wedding and how there would be no bachelor party. When they arrived at their destination, Peach and Corrin pulled Pit from the vehicle and rushed him into a small, closed off room. Link went to the front desk and made the arrangements, paying the fee and showing both of their ID's.

"Five minutes." Ryu warned Pit and the girls through the door.

Link stood at the end of the aisle, chatting softly with the officiant and answering a few questions. The music started, and Link turned to look at the open doors, his cheeks red. Peach and Corrin entered first, carrying small bouquets of fake flowers. They made it to the end, and sat in the front row. Then, Pit entered.

He was an angel.

No longer wearing the tuxedo, the girls had given Pit a fast wedding night makeover. He was wearing white now, a different suit with a slightly feminine charm to it. It had rather detailed embroidery as well. His tie was blue, the same beautiful blue as his eyes, and he was wearing a flower crown of many delicate buds. The most eye-catching detail was not his costume wings, strapped to his back, but his shining, excited smile. Link's heart beat a million a minute, and he tried to stand straighter. Their eye contact never broke as they finally came together, standing under the white arch.

"We are gathered here today to join Link Hyrule and Pit Icarus in holy matrimony." The officiant said, somewhat indifferent sounding. "If any may protest, speak now or forever hold your peace." Of course, nobody protested. "I have been informed that Mr Hyrule would like to say his own vows. Please proceed."

Link cleared his throat. "Pit, I love you. I swear it was love at first sight, and everyone knew before I did. When I saw you in class that first day, I couldn't stop staring. I guess that's why Ms Lucina paired us up. I cannot believe how fast this year with you has flown by, and I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together. You're my angel, my love, and everything that is good to me. I promise to never hurt you. I'm yours, forever." He glanced over at the officiant, who nodded. "I do." Pit's eyes shined as Link slid the metal band onto his finger.

"Pit Icarus, do you take Link Hyrule to lawfully wed?"

"I do, forever." Pit swore, his eyes never leaving Link's.

"You may now kiss the… groom, I guess." The officiant declared. "Boys and girls, I present for the first time Mr and Mr Hyrule-Icarus!"

Their lips pressed together eagerly as they closed their eyes, savoring their first taste of forever.

Chapter 25: Link and Pit the Husbands

" _YOU DID WHAT_?" Palutena's jaw dropped, and her grip on the edge of the diner table tightened. Pit bit his lip, intertwining his fingers with Link's. Uli and Rus gripped each other's hands tightly, seemingly mute. Link rubbed a circle on Pit's back with his freehand, and there was only the din of other restaurant patrons' eating and conversation to be heard for a moment.

"We got married." Link spoke calmly, his voice level. "We both knew it was what we wanted, and I had the ring already." He glanced at his parents, noting their confused expression. "I used the birthday money from the last few years." He pressed his lips to his husband's forehead. "I know we're a little young, but this is what we want. We have no intention of having the marriage annulled; we love each other and that's all there is to it."

Palutena took a very, very long sip of her coffee. She set the mug down, and rubbed her temple. Sighing, she finally spoke again. "Are you two sure? Absolutely sure?" Link and Pit nodded, not even pausing a moment. She looked beside her, to Rus and Uli.

"If you're absolutely positive… and if Link's parents have no complaint…" She broke into a relieved smile. "Welcome to my family, Link. I wish I could have been at the wedding." Rus and Uli shared a look.

"Link, all we ever wanted was for you to be happy, to be true to yourself. When you brought Pit home, we couldn't have been happier for you. But this… marriage. This is a big step, boys. You haven't even been together for a year!" Link wrapped a protective arm around his husband. "But… we're happy for you. And if you're sure about this, I see no reason we can't give you your wedding gift." Link and Pit glanced at each other nervously. Palutena nodded, and Uli slid them a small ring with a key attached.

"This is for you. If you're married, you should live together. Your grandmother left this house to us when she passed. If you're married, you should live together. We'll help you move in after breakfast."

"Wait, so you all couldn't even wait till after graduation?" Midna laughed, looking around the room. Link and Pit had invited several people over to their new home.

"At least we know it's not because one of them is pregnant." Ryu added. Zelda shook her head at them.

"I think it's sweet. It's not every day you meet your soulmate." She decided dreamily. "I can almost see the red strings of fate tying you together." Midna glanced at her girlfriend, an odd look on her face.

"Babe, do you think we're soul mates?" Midna asked.

"Of course, Middie. I tied the red string myself." Zelda told her cheerfully. Midna looked at her hands warily.

"The red string… is a metaphor, right? I can't really see it? She clarified. Zelda nodded and kissed her girlfriend's nose. Pit buried his face in Link's sweater, breathing in his scent.

"I can't believe it Link. We're really married." He sighed contentedly. His husband ran a hand over his wild brunet hair. The giggled and shared a kiss.

"Woah, get a room you two!" Corrin teased. "Oh wait… you already got a whole house. Go nuts, show nuts. We'll let you guys be." She pulled Peach up of the couch, but Peach only pulled her back into the seat.

"Now now, Corrin. They have plenty of time for all that. In fact, I think they have forever."

"Forever? How cheesy of you babe." Corrin laughed, but nobody doubted for a moment that Peach was absolutely right.

Chapter 26: Link and Pit the Happily Ever After

"Get in your lines please! No phones, if you still have yours turn it off or give it to myself or Ms Lucina!" called the principle, walking between Link and Pit. Hyrule and Icarus. Go figure they'd get to sit together. They held hands and talked cheerfully, both a little nervous for the events about to occur.

"Alright, let's go people!" the woman called again, and everyone settled into their lines and filed out the double doors.

Pomp and Circumstance rang out from the band stands, and cameras flashed like crazy as the class of 2017 made their way onto the field. Link squeezed Pit's hand gently as they sat down. "Ready Pit?" He asked softly. His husband nodded, and Link kissed his forehead. "I'll see you soon."

At Smash High, they voted for the student speaker that they wanted see to give a speech before the Valedictorian. Of course, Link, the shooting star, had been chosen. He cleared his throat, standing behind the podium. "Good morning friends, family, and students of Smash High School. As most of you know, my name is Link Hyrule. I want to start of with the same phrase all these speeches do— We made it! And really, we did make it. It isn't about surviving up to this point; it's about the journey we made and the memories. Guys, we made it all. There are a few people I would like to thank tonight. First, our class President, Peach. Peach, you made every event the best it could be. You brought us all together and helped make us a family. Ryu. You were the best friend a guy could ask for. You called me on my stuff and helped me to get where I am today. Ms Lucina, I'd like to thank you too. I may have taken your class just for the credits, but you paired me up with a literal angel. Speaking of, Pit… You are the most important person I know. You're the best husband, the best boyfriend, and the best hugger. Thank you for helping me come into my own this year. Thank you all."

The audience and graduated cheered and applauded, and Link went back to his seat beside Pit. They clasped hands again, a gentle reminder to each other. One by one, the students of Smash High were called to receive their diploma.

"Bayonetta Cereza."

They shared a quick peck on the lips as names were called.

"Corrin Kamui."

They smiled and shook hands with friends in their line.

"Link Hyrule." They parted, only briefly. He waited at the end of the stage for his husband, and hugged him tightly, picking him up and spinning him around before they took their seats.

After it was all over, they went home together.

They knew they'd be together forever, no matter how Cliché that might be.

THE END.

Link and Pit the Epilogue

The shooting star and the angel sat side by side on their porch swing, their hands clasped together just as tightly as they'd been in their youth. They rocked back and forth together, watching the two children playing in the front yard with their dog, a Husky shelter rescue named Twilight. It wasn't long before the younger of the two, a boy named Pink, tripped and began to cry. His sister, only a few years older, picked him up and carried him up to the porch.

"I swear I didn't do anything!" the 10-year-old girl announced, her arms sinking a bit with the weight of the crying child.

"It's okay, Lili. We know." Pit smiled, ruffling the girl's hair. "Let's get Pink inside and clean up his scrape. He stood and took his son from Lili's arms, holding the 5-year-old boy in his own embrace. He took Lili's hand and looked back at Link. "You coming, hero?" He asked his husband. The aging blond nodded, and whistled for Twilight to come in as well. They entered the house and went towards the bathroom, pictures hanging along the wall like a timeline.

 _Link wins Nationals._

 _Pit's First Callback_

 _Lili's First Day Home_

 _10_ _th_ _Anniversary_

 _Pink's 1_ _st_ _Birthday_

 _15_ _th_ _Anniversary_

Their life had been as perfect as anyone could ever have imagined. They may have married young, but they had never once questioned their decisions. They didn't regret anything, either; because every beautiful mistake they'd ever made had got them to where they were now.

"Pit?" Link murmured later that evening, after they'd finally gotten Lili and Pink to bed.

"Yeah Link?" He asked, his eyes as warm and content as always.

"I love you, angel."

"I love you more, hero."


End file.
